


Be My Baby - Thorin Request

by blankdblank



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: When a pair of sisters find themselves awkwardly sent to another world a series of important figures pile in around their newfound friends to ensure their safety. Only those women they wish to defend are far from defenseless but no less baffling for the men trying to understand all they had been forced to leave behind.





	1. Baloo Pt 1

Do you know remix – Enrique Iglesias

Be my baby – Ariana Grande

…

Taps landed on the steering wheel of your run down Winnebago now coated in dirt and mud after your latest trip out to the latest set of x games you had competed in. True your bike had finally given out and you had to drive off alone with only the assurance that your cousin would meet you out in Nevada for the next competition after he had fixed it up. From a long line of so called daredevils you had nearly lost it all, all but a few relatives, all of your stable property leaving you just your bike and the RV you were now driving in hoped of using that winning pot to help set down roots somewhere.

_[Intro]_

_Do you know?_

_Do you know?_

_Do you know?_

Mouthing along to the music you reached through the rolled down window to slip your bill into the slot on the console for the car wash you were in line for. Around a curve you drove rolling up your window again while the tires settled into the mechanisms in the track to move you along. Under the sound of the first rinse you sang and swayed along ignoring the grin on the man along the wall adjusting a hose shaking his head through his chuckles at your elated mood in the run down vehicle.

_Do you know what it feels like_

_Loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?_

_Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?_

_Do you know what it feels like_

_To be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed_

_Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?_

Noodles lowered to start scrubbing the vehicle as you paused in your swaying at a high pitched whine making your lips purse.

_If birds flying south is a sign of changes_

_At least you can predict this every year_

_Love, you never know the minute it ends suddenly_

_I can't get it to speak_

_Maybe finding all the things it took to save us_

_I could fix the pain that bleeds inside of me_

_Look in your eyes to see something about me_

_I'm standing on the edge and I don't know what else to give_

Before you could turn down the music your eyes widened at the concrete blocks on the wall bursting towards you along with a wall of water behind them. Without the window shattering you were drenched in water and thrown from your seat when your seat belt gave out sending you strangely enough into a roll across wet tall grass. Panting through the thunderous race of your heartbeat you stood open mouthed at the two story miniature house on metal axels in place of your rv. The metal shingles coating it in a familiar rusted sky blue on the upper half with a mostly rusted layer with flecks of silver similar to the split shades your rv bore.

Cluelessly you stood in the grass brushing your sky blue hair out of your face as your silvery blue eyes lit up in a flash of lightning. It was in the ripple of thunder after your head turned at the frightened whinny of a horse on your left making you dart back to the steps leading to the porch on your reshaped mobile home. A blast of light erupted and you blinked through the black spots in your eyes that locked onto a familiar face. With a finger extended at the grey cloaked man under his grey protective hat you stated, “I know you.”

A smirk eased onto his face and you drew in a breath of air ready to call him out as the man from inside the car wash only to be thrown into the grass again at a blow to your back. Face first on the grass you rolled over seeing in the light from the old man’s staff the unmanned stick ready to hit you again making you raise your feet as the line of ponies with curious yet armored men stopped behind the drenched man curling farther under his cloak with eyes exposed to keep watching you. “Make it stop!”

The grey cloaked man stated, “You have to grab it.” The stick kept pushing against the soles of your feet until you reached up taking hold of it only to have it whip you up to your feet to land in an unsteady wobble.

Panting again you eyed the squirming stick darting from side to side between shivers making you say, “Stop it, stop it!” You looked up to the grey cloaked man, “Make it stop! Why is it doing this?”

He chuckled and dismounted from his horse extending his staff closer to you revealing your now figure hugging soaked black sweater and blue jeans partially sun and dirt stained over your worn boots. “It shall stop on its own. It has waited a long time for its master.” His eyes scanned over you, “I am Gandalf the Grey.”

You nodded and stated, “Baloo.”

He nodded with a chuckle, “Yes, clearly you are a Blue Wizard, however, your name Miss?”

“I go by Baloo. B-a-l-double o.”

The armored raven haired man behind him asked lowly near to a growl, “What sort of meaning could that name hold?”

“It, it means Bear in Hindi.”

He raised a brow as his bald friend behind him asked, “You fancy yourself as fierce as a bear?”

Your brows furrowed, “Um, no, it’s from a book.”

A younger man among them asked, “What sort of book?”

“A children’s book.”

The first man asked in an amused tone, “You named yourself after a character in a children’s book?”

The young man asked, “What is the book about?”

Wetting your lips you shifted your weight on your feet, “It’s, there’s this boy who gets lost as a toddler, his village is attacked by a tiger. A pack of wolves take him in and there’s a panther and a bear,”

The first man filled in, “Baloo?”

You nodded, “They teach him how to protect himself in the jungle when they hear the tiger is coming after him.”

The bald man’s eyes traveled to your mobile home asking, “You lost your steeds?”

You shook your head, “Didn’t have any.” Your eyes moved to Gandalf again as he stated, “Saruman did mention I would be sent a pupil.”

The first man urged his pony nearer to the man standing level with him saying lowly, “We have urgent matters to attend to, we cannot wait for you to attend to your pupil.”

Gandalf grinned, “Absolutely, I agree entirely,” he nodded, “She is coming with us.” The man’s expression dropped after hungrily taking in your figure in your soaked clothes as you smoothed your long absurdly colored hair out of your face again to wind over your shoulder in hopes to keep it in line. “Thorin, surely you and your kin could not mean to leave this young woman alone and unarmed in the wild. In a storm like this no less!”

Thorin sighed deeply near to a rumbling growl as he looked you over again only to focus his eyes on the multicolored peacefully trotting bear silhouette on your hand filled with a starry night sky and black trees around a familiar peak filling the raised ear on the bear exposed on the back of your hand when your sleeve slid down as you combed your fingers through your hair. That marker he took as a sign you were meant to join them earning a curt nod form him. Wetting his lips he turned his head stating, “Dwalin, let’s get Minty hooked up,” his eyes turned to the cloak hidden man whose head popped out revealing his leaf shaped ears, “Myrtle as well Bilbo.”

Bilbo hopped down and scampered over to your side hiding under his cloak again as Thorin, Dwalin and the two dark haired men joined in on removing the bags and saddles of the pair onto your porch to hook them into the front of the wagon in the two provided holsters. After climbing back onto their ponies with Gandalf’s insistence your wagon was enchanted not to trouble the ponies with their weight you guided Bilbo onto your porch. The jingle of your key ring on your belt loop drew their eyes as you found the right key and unlocked the door. A squeak left you as you eyed the apparent thirty by thirty foot dwelling inside, each detain intricately designed in paneled cherry wood with matching built in couches along the wall and a pull down table near the kitchen to add extra prep surfaces with a set of steps over the bathroom door leading to where you assumed your bed was moved to.

It all lit up on its own revealing glowing crystal filled lanterns along the walls. The firm tug of the wagon as Myrtle and Minty took their first steps had you and Bilbo staggering inside. With a sigh you closed the door behind you and pulled off your boots leaving them on the mat by the door beside the still chittering stick on your path to the sink asking, “Bilbo?”

He nodded and followed you a bit farther inside, “Yes, Miss Baloo. Thank you for letting me ride with you. I can’t stand the cold wet.”

You nodded, “Well you’re free to change in the bath.” His eyes followed your finger to the door under the stairs and he nodded collecting his bag as you mumbled, “I guess I’ll check upstairs.”

Bilbo paused asking, “Is there anything dangerous up there?”

You shook your head giving him a small smile, “No, just, it didn’t look like this before. Still learning it all.” Making him nod and go to change with a stunned gasp of his own at the size of the place and full bathtub inside while you trotted up the steps. A full bedroom with another bath closed off inside the vast library with books you knew as yours with a great deal of odd old books and scrolls you had no idea where they came from.

Your bedroom held a wardrobe and a dresser you found new jeans and a warm sweater inside to pull over dry underwear and knee high socks hanging your wet clothes in the bath you towel dried and combed your hair you pulled up into a high bun on your way back down the stairs. Down there you put on your kettle, the soft start of a whistle died as you took it off the stove just as Bilbo peeked out in time to hear you ask, “Tea or cocoa?”

With a grin he scurried into the kitchen eyeing your quaint mismatch colored set of mugs in the same style, “Tea, please.” You flashed him a smile and set a teabag in his mug and pointed him to the fridge for milk if he needed it as you scooped out some cocoa powder you added the hot water to with marshmallows to follow after giving it a stir. Mugs in hand you moved to the couches with some cheese and crackers you pulled out on a tray for you both.

“So, where exactly are we headed?” cheerfully as his feet warmed by the vents under the couch fed from the enchanted heater in the corner he filled you in and until dinner you shared more about your lives to one another then stepped back out onto the covered porch while the men stared at the poles extending for a cover for the ponies with tarps around the edges with metal panels rippling around the doorway for them to enter through with slots for their saddles and bridles. Dismounted the men left their ponies along with Gandalf’s horse inside their holding pen and at your invitation they entered the front door timidly then felt their mouths drop open at how large it was.

With their boots left on the large row of mats popping up for them they went off in pairs to your bath and the one under the stairs only to grow into larger groups at sharing the room to change sooner. Once dried they exited the baths to see you setting out plates through a pointing head count for the proper amount to serve out the large amount of pasta and veggies you had cooked for them on the way making them instantly appreciate your place already on the journey. Warm, dry and fully fed the now named group of Dwarves all set out their bedrolls after ensuring the metal shutters were locked on the windows when you locked the door and made your way upstairs passing Ori in his curious inspection of your collection alongside Bilbo on the way to bed.

…

A few months now you had been traveling with the company and once again it was pouring outside leaving you seated on your front porch staring at the backs of the grumbling Dwarves refusing to wait out the worsening storm. For all his promises Gandalf spent very little time with the company leaving you to pour over your notes in the gifted books and scrolls alone trying to make them out. Only a single assurance from Gandalf was given to you, as a Blue Wizard your strength lies in water.

Aimlessly you sung to yourself softly under the thundering storm.

_If you know how to be my lover_

_Maybe you can be my baby_

_Hold me close under the covers_

_Kiss me boy and drive me crazy_

_Be my, be my, be my_

_Be my, be my baby_

_Be my, be my, be my_

_Baby, and drive me crazy_

_If you know how to treat me_

_You know how to touch me_

_Baby then you'll get the chance_

_The chance to love me_

_It's obvious I want to be into you_

_But it all depends on all the things you do_

_'Cause babe I promise, I promise_

_If you keep it real with me_

_Be honest, be honest_

_You can get anything you want_

_That you want babe_

_Just show me everything I need to see_

_I'll give you anything boy_

The sounding of the oven timer ended your song and signaled the men to halt their ponies for the night. Through the meal you sat beside Thorin noticing his hand fidgeting with the still damp patch of hair at the base of his neck between insisted continuations of the struggling conversation he started a few weeks prior to share your lives and interests with one another. Again you laid out in bed hearing Thorin on the floor in the library sharing a story from his people easing your drifting off in a hope to have him tangled into your dreams somehow.

..

Sunlight filtered in through the opening slots on the windows making you grumble and shift your head away from it only to feel something tap your face. With another grumble you furrowed your brows grumbling again at what you believed to be Bilbo having snuck onto the empty half of your bed again in an early morning stretch. But another tap later your eye cracked open to be followed by the other at the raven haired toddler flattening his face against your cheek in a tap of his forehead to yours. In a soft sing songy voice it said, “Baloo Bear.”

Sitting up you mumbled to yourself, “There is a baby in my bed…” On your feet you stood asking on you path to the door, “Who put a baby in my bed?” The whine from the bed made you turn to see the toddler easing down feet first on his stomach off your bed onto a pillow he pushed down to teeter after you.

“Baloo.”

Leaning down you raised him up to your hip feeling him snuggle against your side with a content hum. Down the stairs you went spotting the Dwarves shifting onto their feet in early stretches and you asked, “Alright, which one of you snuck in a baby?”

All eyes turned to you before they glanced at Gimli, who had just caught up with you a few days prior after sneaking away from his over protective and now very pregnant mother, who raised his hands shaking his head, “Don’t look at me!”

“Ok, well whoever did I am not going to be holding Thorin back from giving you,” you glanced around, “Where is Thorin?”

The toddler giggled tapping your nose with his palm he then covered his mouth with smiling up at you, “Silly Baloo!”

Peering down at Toddler Thorin you mumbled, “Oh no.”

Your lips parted and Dwalin moved closer peering over your shoulder from the couch behind you then turned to Ori, “Have you been reading those scrolls aloud again, Ori?”

He shook his head and said, “Not since Oin’s horn was turned into a quail.”

Dwalin caught your eye saying, “That’s Thorin alright.”

Lowly you replied, “Great.”

After a glance at the tattoo on your hand Thorin raised his hands faking clawed scratches through a far from intimidating, “Grr.” You couldn’t help but giggle at the bright blue eyes on the adorably bearded boy with short curls to his large ears that stuck out adorably bearing smaller versions of his former piercings.

Gloin, “Well, naught to do now but wait till Gandalf returns to us to shift him back again.”

You nodded then turned as Bilbo yawned entering the room smiling as he asked, “Who wants tea?” His grin dropped to a curious scowl, “Who brought the baby?”

.

Dwalin led the way that day as you stayed inside with Gimli and Thorin, the fiery haired Dwarf chose to remain with you as to tend to the nappies, himself fully aware of his need to learn with his impending sibling on the way, along with the clear knowledge of the King’s affection for you sealing the fact he would never recover knowing you had handled it. Once cleaned he always raced back to you, climbing into your lap always asking to be sung to, played with or simply snuggled as his little fingers worked mismanaged braids into the ends of your hair he never got enough contact with.

Two days he clung to you giddily as your expression settled into a smile in his peaceful moments lulling him into a deeper awed gaze in your arms. Not all was cheery however as when Fili claimed hold of his Uncle Kili was soon behind, and at the news from Gimli earlier that had sent him into a sour mood at Dis’ expecting as well, his irritations at no longer being the baby brought out his callous side. From upstairs in your shower you heard a shrill cry stirring a groan from you. Rapidly you dried and tugged on your fresh clothes with towel over your shoulder to tend to your dripping hair after seeing what nonsense Kili had stirred up now.

At the bottom of the stairs you found Thorin trying to climb up the third step mid sob while the elders grouped around Kili, you lowered raising toddler Thorin from his seated position reaching up for you. Wiping his cheeks dry you asked, “He took my Craorkned.”

You raised a brow then turned to Kili at the end of the little arm’s accusatory pointed finger, “Did you take his,”

Thorin repeated, “Craorkned.”

You nodded and Kili stepped out of the crowd, “He’s a child what use of a dagger does he have?! I will return it when he is older!”

Rolling your eyes you stated, “Kili,”

He shook his head, “No!” Crossing his arms and turning to this side.

Thorin again began to pout and sniffle through tears rolling down his cheeks, “Kili you made your Uncle cry!”

He glanced at you under furrowed brows, “He is a child!”

“You are both acting like children! And I only have patience for the sole child among us right now, who is most certainly not you!” His mouth fell open on your approach with hand extended, “Give me the dagger.”

He shook his head stepping away from you, “No!”

“Kili, so help me I will call my stick.” His eyes darted to the eagerly hopping stick in the corner waiting for your daily attempt at another simple incantation. You accepted the dagger in your free palm and then you stated, “Honestly Kili, your parents will still love you even with the young one, even more so most likely, you will be the sane one over them.” His brow inched up, “I had twelve siblings and we had five cousins staying with us in our home, trust me, 2nd out of three isn’t that awful, try sharing a cot with triplets.” You turned away holding the dagger out of Thorin’s reach making him squeak only to fall silent at your saying, “Hold on.”

He watched as you folded the dagger into a thick scarf softening the jagged edges of the hilt and sheath before you went to put him down for his nap snuggling with his prized hidden protection freeing you to dry your hair and practice your next incantation.

.

Another storm was not far behind and as you were readying to shut the metal shutters after convincing the men it was close to dinner time and you should try and wait it out through the night they all settled in handling dinner as you tried to find a book upstairs. Downstairs again you narrowed your eyes at the suspicion you held knowing Thorin would have already come up after you by now urging you to check after him. The sea of Dwarves were mingling around the prepping dinner as you did a head count then noticed the front door open. “Thorin!” The name split the conversation as you darted barefoot through the door only to find a line of disposed clothes and heard giggles distantly from the King at the river’s edge making mud pies completely nude.

On the grass your feet settled and your hands somehow found themselves into your Mother’s set position locked on your hips, “Thorin Durin!” His head popped up and seeing the line of Dwarves after you holding his clothes and a fresh nappie for him. In a flash he rolled through the puddle of mud and climbed to his feet faster than you thought possible sending you and the young Durins after him like some awkward chicken chase from back home. Bit his little legs led to big mistakes in maneuvering and you were the one to cut him off and raise him in your arms freeing his giggles as he squirmed in your grip.

“Now, what have I caught here?”

Fili shrugged at your glance at him, “Tiny boar perhaps?”

Kili nudged his elbow, “Nah, got to be a wild gopher.”

Thorin giggled saying, “It’s me?”

You let out a gasp, “No, it can’t be. Could there possibly be a King under all that mud?”

He giggled as you carried him to the river’s edge and stepped inside feeling a small shift once you did, but the job seemed easy enough so you stood waist deep lowering the boy in to sit on your propped up knee. Giggles filled the air as the Dwarves swooned watching your gentle process easing their worries about the woman they had hoped to someday be their Queen and mother to their future heirs. Leaning Thorin back you ruffled your fingers through his curls mentally wishing grown Thorin would allow you to play with his hair so easily, only to feel the water sinking around you making you turn to say, “Storms dropping the river, let’s-,” your sentence broke as a wall of water slammed into your back sending you both down the river against the shouts and race of the company behind you.

Painfully your ride came to an end at the curve in the river not too far down where you stupidly tried to keep your head from slamming into the rocks so you tried to use your feet as a bumper. It worked, somewhat, a pop was felt as you could feel the warmth spreading around the painful sting of a gash along the bottom of your feet. Before your head could break the surface you were scooped up in a firm set of arms coughing up water as your arms eased around the stranger’s curiously bare shoulders.

A turn of your head your eyes fell on Thorin and a far softer expression laced with concern as he peered down at your blood trail dripping from one of your feet to the other. “You’re back..”

Instantly those same aged bright blue eyes locked on you and you wished nothing more than to kiss the man that had kept you from drowning and thrashing against the rocks again, “You are bleeding.” His head turned to the Dwarves racing towards you both shouting your names on his path out of the water, at the edge though he paused at your hug around his neck and kiss on his neck.

Muffled into the beard at the base of his jaw you thanked him, “I am so glad you’re back.” Inching a hint of a smile onto his face on the path back to the waiting wagon with the Dwarves fawning over your injured self, all silently confirming their previously arranged upon vote of not bringing up the change unless the King had.

Fully mended and dried you accepted your meal which curiously enough, instead of on your lap or at your side Thorin spent the entire time across the room beside Balin and Dwalin in a mumbled conversation while fidgeting his fingers with the hem of his long shirt. It wasn’t until bedtime that you found yourself near the King, who was suddenly at your side scooping you up to carry you to bed again. Gently you were eased down and lowly he grumbled, “Good night” then motioned to pull away and leave.

At your fingers landing on his arm you turned his head by saying, “That is not how we say good night.” A near pleading glance from him at his trying to pass your usual tradition of accepting his kiss each night was cut short as you were already a breath away from his lips leaving him time to close his eyes and lean in as your lips met his. Fingers eased through his beard, just barely, triggering a surge of tingles through his body at the timid touch when the kiss was breaking. With pouted lips he sat for a moment slowly retracting them as your eyes scanned over his face to say, “I understand if you’d rather not discuss it, but I do have to say,” dryly he swallowed at your continuing, “You are going to have some gorgeous children should they take after you.”

A sheepish grin eased onto his face in his rise to his feet at your laying back, “Mahal willing.”

He turned to head to the door hearing you say, “Don’t go and leave it all up to the big guy,” making him glance back at you in the doorway, “Don’t be afraid to go sprinting after her but naked coated in mud if that’s the only chance to claim your Queen.” A smirk eased onto his lips as he nodded his head.

“I will let you sleep, Baloo.”

With a grin you playfully say, “I’m halfway expecting to wake with you in my bed in the morning.”

Lowly he asks, “Is that an invitation?”

You grin, “I don’t know, is it?” Giggling to yourself as you eased under the covers and laid out flat under them settling in as the lights dimmed.

His brows furrow curiously as he grumbles, “That is no help.” Turning away he went to fetch his bedroll stealing a glance at Ori reading a story aloud from your collection of books deemed safe to do so on his way down the stairs. 

Again he casually climbed the steps grinning as he remembered sliding up and down them in his constant chase after a chance to be close to you. Atop the steps his night in your arms flashed back to his mind stirring that same hunger to be with you, feeling you against him through the night and having a chance to steal a good morning kiss was all the more tempting as your words to abandon his fear replayed in his mind. 

Already he could hear your settled breathing as you drifted off, so he moved to the bed leaving his bedroll at the edge of it and eased across the mattress which dipped heavily under him shifting you right into his chest the nearer he drew. A dart of his tongue wet his dried lips in his arm easing across your middle that slowly added its full weight in his head nuzzling against the back of yours that triggered a grin on your face that settled into place while his fingers laced with yours and he hummed lowly, “Sleep well, Baloo.”

“You too Kingy.” The nickname inched a smirk onto his lips as he snuggled closer to you with a deep content sigh you could barely hear over the clattering of hail outside that completely covered the sound of a trio of trolls passing by exclaiming loudly at the painful stings. Only realizing too late what the effects of having crossed the line of pebbles you had set up around the camp had triggered in them. 

An altogether startling surprise that drew a scream from the first Dwarf on the early morning perimeter scan snapping your eyes open as Thorin stole a peck on your cheek and dashed downstairs ax in hand ready to protect you and his kin only to halt on the porch by the still trembling Ori at the statues he saw in painfully coiled positions. However Bilbo was left behind to tend to you as Trolls meant gold and with that Thorin’s grin grew int a full smile at the first hint of a worthy trinket for his future Queen.


	2. Princess Peach - Pt 1

Trembling in the cold dark rain drenched maze of hills you were now pitifully lost in a single haunting cry lulled you towards it like a Siren to a sailor far out to see. Low voices bickering in the pouring rain forced you behind a band of trees and a peek out from under a tall raised root your lips parted seeing a quartet of Trolls. Between them a boiling cauldron huge enough for one of them inside, off to the side however you heard another cry from the tethered tiny white fawn with a clearly injured leg.

Lost in their own battle you snuck around the campsite with pocket knife extended to cut through the tether drawing the eyes of the fawn who had fallen silent in fear of their roaring shouts. Around the distracted Trolls you discovered a dropped key you knew just what to do with, pocketing it to follow the chosen path with the trembling fawn in your arms. The duffel bag on your shoulder making it hard to flee quietly but in hushed whispers even in the distance of the loud shouts you managed to keep him quiet and carry him to the odd band of boulders in the middle of a field past the bunch of trees.

An awkward working of the key into the lock and you were inside after a good shove with another to seal the door once you had spotted the handle inside to get out again. With a wavering breath you squinted in the light of the glowworms above, unsteadily in the cave you whispered, “Fuck the Ministry,” sneezing at the heavy musty smell inside you whispered a cleansing spell to clear out, as well as a soft “lumos” for a ball of light to clear your chosen footing. Carefully you cradled the fawn through the main path past the pile of food both rotted and ripe into their sleeping area you converted with a few whispered charms before lowering to set the fawn on a blanket coated cushion used as a pillow. Its pained cry sounded and you spoke again, “I know.”

It settled on its side and you eyed its badly dislocated leg with a large gasp on it, “I’m not very good at healing.” You set your bag down and ruffled through the outer pouch finding a small bound book passed out through Auror forces containing a band of spells for common injuries. Pinning that between your teeth you shrugged out of your soaked trench coat that floated to a peg on the self cleaning wall in the manifestation of a fireplace that lit itself. Warming the cave in a matter of minutes silencing the fawn as a tiny slumbering infant with bright hair floated from his carrier secured inside the dangling armored and shielding coat to a carrier appearing out of your bag. In wonder it peered up at you as you breathed shakily with a badly bound arm of your own coated with healing herbs for the burn you had received in escaping your now ruined safe house.

With trembling hands you drew your wand from its sheath on your waist to extend to his leg you numbed with a simple enchantment before you performed the spell to pop his leg back into place. “There we are, that should help.” Fumbling through the bag again you brought out a small vial of Phoenix tears beside the hardened egg left to your care from your godfather Newt. A few careful drops and the gash mended itself and you grinned at the fawn, “There we are. All better. Now, to just bind it for a couple weeks.” A proper brace was formed around its leg before you covered it up with a blanket hearing the storm outside growing harder.

Exhaling shakily you put the book away and pulled out a fresh change of clothes then stood to strip. Boots removed first you stood atop a cushion thankful your socks were still dry in wiggling out of your jeans. A mess of thumbs and bound fingers later your shirt was unbuttoned and hanging to dry, soon joined by your tank top after you replaced with another. Pausing only for a moment to stroke your fingers over your barely noticeable baby bump spreading a stung through your heart knowing your ex, through a drunken bout of sleeplessness had led to reminiscing which led to baby.

A truth he would never know after having died in an attempt to protect his muggleborn girlfriend’s family from Death Eaters while you ran with Teddy. Now two babies lost to the wilds with you in this odd world from a book you had imagined to be fiction. Yet a pendant had floated from your pouch with a burning inscription on it, not wanting to lose that too you grabbed it and found yourself running through that endless forest away from shouts and explosions that had long since ended.

Shaking your head you lowered the top you covered with a sweater before adding a fresh pair of jeans. Across the now clean floor you walked to inspect the contents of the cave, easily finding something for the fawn he nibbled at as you found and began to boil a bunch of potatoes in a pop up cauldron from your bag. Mashed potatoes were for breakfast as well and after your trouble sleeping at the shouts of the angered trolls outside now turned to stone. Wetting your lips you grinned at the fawn as you breastfed Teddy having nothing else to give the two month old baby with all your other supplies, an odd discovery as you had nearly packed the whole interior of the house past the kitchen.

Stroking his cheek you whispered to the grunting baby, “It’s ok, I’m going to keep you safe Teddy. You’ll see.” Looking to the fawn you grinned at from behind your mess of peach colored curls knotted terribly in your sleepless tossing, “You too, till that leg of yours is mended, then maybe we can find your herd.” Looking down again you said, “No one’s supposed to harm white deer, just bad luck. Even I know that.”

Having packed up all you could into your moleskin pouch you pocketed along with your now shrunken bag you were off again, this time using your old wagon to pull the injured fawn easing your having Teddy in a sling across your chest while you strolled cautiously through the open clearing. Mumbling to the fawn, “If you see anything, bleat or scream or something,” halfway hoping he could understand. For days you continued on until you met the base of the mountains making you cover Teddy with your trench coat in the rains and chilly air while you followed the zigzagging path.

.

Under the bright moonlight after another seemingly wasted day of wandering you sat feeding Teddy on the rocky ledge not noticing the duo of guards ahead sitting open mouthed watching you add another layer of creams to your badly burned arm with gritted teeth before bandaging it again. In a flash they were gone to pass on word hearing echoes of your gentle hum to lull the fawn and Teddy into a night of sleep you would sit up for once again.

With eyes rolling back you had to stop for a lunch which faded on to dinner, when you stirred again to Teddy’s fussing stirring muttered curses at your having wasted part of the day. After the short nap you decided to continue on in the moonlight following an orb of light further lighting your path you forced yourself onwards through to another deep green valley. At the base of a tree you settled down again using a bubble charm and your trench coat to help you blend in as a makeshift tent to nap again.

.

An odd boot popping out of what appeared to be a knotted root made those same twins from before circle the tree only to find the boot gone under the powerful shield they could sense but not see or feel. Sharing a glance at one another the pair plopped down crossing their legs waiting for the shield they deduced you were under had dissipated, no doubt when you had woken again.

Sunrise split through the valley and groggy groans sounded through the empty spot they were staring at intently to not miss a moment until your coat lowered and a shriek escaped you making the pair flinch at the unexpected shrill cry from Teddy in return. Softly shushing him you rocked him gently across your chest noticing their eyes looking you over, focusing especially on the bump your belly exposed by Teddy’s foot brushing up your t shirt.

Through the pounding of your heart you said in a forced calm tone, “Good morning. I, um, you wouldn’t happen to know where I am, would you?”

They nodded and the one on the right answered, “You are on the borders of Rivendell.”

“Oh, good.”

The left asked, “Why is that good? Were you intending on dwelling there?”

The right asked, “What are your intentions in these lands?”

Both with eyes narrowed at you making you sigh and say, “Just, now I know, sort of where I am. My intention was to find a safe place to have this fawn seen to.” Their eyes moved to the clearly braced leg of the fawn they had missed days prior, having been a confusing topic as to why it was in your wagon. “A band of trolls had him. If they’ll see to him I’ll be on my way since travelers aren’t welcome.”

Right, “Who said travelers are not welcome?”

Left, “Always welcome. You are welcome.”

“Really? Because glaring me awake and the seeming assumption I’m here for sinister reasons sort of say otherwise.” You said shifting awkwardly onto your feet making them hop up as well.

Both bowing their heads to you before their brows rose at your confused stare up at the nearly seven foot tall twins. “Is something wrong?”

“You wouldn’t happen to be Elladan and Ellohrir, would you?”

In a joint flinch their mouths opened then shut before the one on the right asked, “How did you know?”

You shrugged, “You’re the only twins in the book from Rivendell.”

Both, “Book?” You nodded and in their guiding you across the valley you shared with them about Tolkien’s books. A topic they knew their father would want to spend a great deal discussing through the breakfast being prepped for you.

.

Straight through the open valley Elladan pulled the wagon while you patted Teddy’s back holding him against your chest, the tiny body causing a guard in the trees above to fall rather ungraciously into your path. Rapidly he hopped up and bowed his head to you forcing a quick grin from you while he looked over Teddy in his step aside a heartwarming grin eased across his face spreading through those guards also in your path. Distant songs grew closer and a distant reach of a tiny hand brought Ellohrir closer to reach out a finger to be squeezed by the wide eyed infant cooing at him after having been staring at Elladan.

A cobbled path appeared ahead and peering up at the curious guards all staring at Teddy and then curiously to your injured fawn. Turning your head another dark haired Elf came into view stirring a curious grin onto your face as he bowed his head to you, “Welcome to Rivendell.” Teddy’s shrill squeak made you chuckle and turn him to see the Elf Lord earning a giddy giggle at the Lord’s softening expression at the oddly blue haired boy in your arms clapping at the trio of colored birds flying over your heads.

“Thank you.”

Elrond, “A meal is being set out for us, my sons informed me you have texts on our kingdom?” Looking over your shoulder he eyed the fawn while you were following Ellohrir to the waiting outer dining hall.

A dip into your pocket had the rocking lounger for Teddy in view for all passing by and settling around you. The cushioned simple design held Teddy perfectly in place freeing you to shrug out of your coat revealing your slightly rounded belly fully mistaken for lingering weight from carrying the infant now gripping his raised feet smiling at the twins smiling at him. Settling onto your short stool adjusting the hem of your flannel over your lap with a soft thanks for the Elleth pouring your juice as your eyes turned to the blonde entering the dining hall. His head bowing before saying in Quenya, “My apologies,”

Elrond turned his head, “Not at all.” Watching the blonde enter and lower to claim his seat then freeze when his eyes rose to meet your lilac pair under your peach colored curls pulled halfway back out of your face in a slipping ponytail. “Lord Glorfindel, this is, forgive me,” his eyes locking with yours and you flashed him a quick grin.

“Jaqi Pear.”

Elrond nodded then looked to Teddy, “And your-,”

“Teddy Lupin.”

Elrond, “Lupin?”

“His father’s surname.”

Elrond nodded, “Of course.” In a glance to your side you spotted the wobbling fawn inspecting the garden on your right drawing a great deal of attention of his own. Looking back again you spotted a small boy entering to climb onto his own seat who paused at your appearance as well in your lifting your glass for a sip. Shifting your eyes back to the blonde your chin inched to the side at Elrond’s saying, “I am curious to hear what these books of yours are about concerning Rivendell.”

Switching your eyes to him you said, “Well, it starts with the Simarillian.” Making their lips part, “Leading from the creation of everything into how the Feanoreans shaped, I usually call them the Great Wars.” Elrond nodded, “Since there are so many and I am admittedly weak when it comes to proper terms in history most of the time. Anyways,” he nodded narrowing his gaze intently to memorize each detail. “Then it follows mainly the Noldor, including your brother’s people in Numenor through its destruction. The others also follows, Beleriand, Gondolin and Doriath as the most detailed Kingdoms and their falls,” you looked to Glorfindel, “Including your death to the Balrog.”

You looked back to Elrond. “As far as Rivendell goes it describes your finding the valley, building a home here, mentions you married Celebrian, daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. Then, there’s the Hobbit.”

His brow inched up, “The Hobbit?”

You nodded spotting Thranduil and Legolas in a distant archway listening in waiting for the best time to enter while their eyes focused on the rocking carrier beside you granting flashes of tiny hands and feet. “Yes, it’s a translation of the story ‘There and Back Again’ it’s meant to be a retelling of Bilbo Baggins’ journey with Thorin Oakenshield to reclaim Erebor.”

Elrond, “Really? And just when does this Journey take place?”

With a grin you reply, “I have a feeling we’re right in the middle of it.” After a quick giggle you added, “Anyways, they will be stopping here on their way of course, through which a home loving Hobbit leaves home for the first time in hopes of an adventure of his own to help a band of Dwarves find their home again. Though the part I imagine you will most prefer to hear about is their encounter in Goblin Town.”

Thranduil managed to slink inside lowly humming out as he accepted his glass of wine, “Why should we prefer to hear about Goblins?”

A grin split across your face as you giggled again, “Perhaps because there is a creature named Gollum there guarding Sauron’s Ring.” Gasps filled the dining hall and you looked to Elrond again, “In the story he trades riddles with Bilbo, who takes the ring and joins the Dwarves again for the last stretch of the Journey,” looking to Thranduil again you said, “Your Kingdom is my favorite part,” making his brow inch up as you looked to Elrond again. “There’s nothing ominous in the books coming to your valley, it’s when you and your people begin to leave the world darkens, even when the ring is destroyed.”

Elrond, “And when is that?”

Your head tilted to the side, “I would say, roughly, 80 years.”

Thranduil, “This Bilbo keeps the ring for himself that long?”

You looked to him, “He doesn’t know what it is when he finds it. It isn’t until he travels back here on his 111th birthday that the ring is passed to his nephew, who, under Gandalf’s watch brings it here and the Fellowship of the Ring is formed to venture out to destroy it.”

Elrond raised his brow again as Glorfindel asked, “Why do I detect a sense of irritation in your voice?”

You shrug your shoulders, “It’s hard to say without spoiling anything, but, there are a lot of people that could have been saved if someone acted sooner. And it all starts with this Journey. Old wounds and arguments tend to muddle progress.”

Thranduil, “And just what would you suggest to improve upon the path ahead?”

“Garoot.” Making his brow inch up as you grinned again looking to Elrond, “I’ll need a handful of dirt if you don’t mind my borrowing from your garden.” He nodded and you drew out your wand from your pocket you aimed at the garden drawing a clump of dirt towards you. Hovering in place it spun and twisted while you lowered the wand to tap to your palm leaving a cut that poured over the dirt clump parting their lips in your low muttered incantation morphing the dirt into the form of a tiny squirrel with bright amber eyes and dark brown fur whose sharpened teeth were exposed as its eyes met yours.

“Would you find me Sauron’s Ring.” After giving it a description of where the ring was and what Gollum would look like you added, “And when you find it I would like you to throw it into the lava in Mt Doom.” The second location was described for it as well before it giddily chattered then vanished in a cloud of dust. Looking to Elrond you grinned saying, “Garoots are soul based creatures, that when harnessed into physical forms can be used to discover even the most terrifying objects. Though they are malevolent beings, those using them found out that unless asked to destroy the items they are sent for they will steal it and destroy it anyways. In my world they are banned, however impossible to track or discover unless summoned, and those they steal from cannot see them worsening chances of the sender being punished for it.”

Glorfindel, “Why would you choose this creature then?”

“Because they would never pass up a chance to steal something so trivial in appearance to throw into a volcano.” With your grin your hands rested palms up on the end of the table drawing their eyes to the still bleeding cut on your palm in which the Garoot returned with a crystal in hand your fingers folded around in its scurry down your forearms, “Thank you.” Again its fangs were flashed in its giddiness at your approval and promised price for being your aid if only for a few minutes. Rapidly gashes from its razor like claws coating your wrists to your elbow on your cut arm.

In a lift of your uninjured palm to halt Glorfindel in his rise to draw his dagger from his waist you caught the Garoot coating itself in flames making you reach up to gather your hair in one hand twisting it in a long spiral you held out drawing the Garoot’s eyes to your hair. In a leap onto your raised arm it eyed your hair you said, “I apologize, he does not understand. Thank you again.” Blinking up at you the Garoot scurried up your hair gripping it before the section it was holding withered into flames and the creature landed on your arm with a pleased grin and exploded into dust leaving the open mouthed Elves staring at your now shoulder length curls and badly bleeding arm Elladan covered with a napkin in a tight squeeze.

Thranduil, “Why would you apologize-,”

In your free hand you raised the crystal that glowed brightly silencing them all in watching the discovery of the ring then the jump to the Garoot carrying the ring over the platform at Mt Doom and gleeful bouncing circle watching the ring destroyed taking the city with it. “Because Garoot are known to destroy kingdoms if insulted, and the hair of a morpher is their most prized possession when gifted to them.”

Glorfindel lowered as your hair sprouted another foot within moments parting his lips and you reached into your bag to draw out your Phoenix tear vial you unscrewed the lid on and when uncovered again you added a few drops down your arm healing the cuts. “Morpher?”

“Metamorphmagus, my race, we can shift our appearances at will. You can keep this if you like.” Passing the crystal to Elrond while his sons inspected your healed arm.

In a sip of your juice he asked, “What is your intention now?”

“I have no clue honestly. I have helped to destroy the ring, find some way to be useful I suppose. Ooh, I have some more things for you.” Reaching absurdly deep into the pouch you pulled from your pocket you brought out the pouch filled from all you took from the hoard you handed over. Carefully they all took turns inspecting each item you had found losing track of time reminiscing with each as you finished your juice and meal, only turning back to you at a grunt from Teddy, who under a cardigan you pulled from your bag was feeding through your halfway unbuttoned flannel. Smirks spread across their faces in their moments of seeing his content toe movements and squirms through his odd grunts. Buttoned up again with cardigan away you raised him to your chest to pat his back in his drifting off to sleep.

In the drooping of your eyes your shoulder was tapped and your head turned to Ellohrir, who stood as you did grabbing your rocker for Teddy with Elladan guiding the fawn to the stables. A call from their father sent them away leaving the rocker behind and you helped to gather up some straw for the fawn to sleep on before saying, “Get some sleep.” At that it curled up on the pile only to bleat out to you and try to stand again making you sigh and say, “Hold on, lay down.” Crouching down carefully you raised the rocker you moved closer to settle Teddy into with a blanket over him with another you held for yourself. Lowering down you sighed saying, “Off to bed little guy.” Curling up on your side under the blanket using your arm as a pillow to close your eyes again in a steady drop into sleep while the fawn wiggled closer to your side under the blanket.

Not twenty minutes longer Glorfindel was on his feet looking at the stables saying, “Miss Pear has not returned yet.” The others fell silent then went in search of you only to pause seeing you asleep by the fawn in the straw while Teddy slept soundly in his rocker. Open mouthed Glorfindel froze then shook his head and moved over to you saying, “She is not sleeping here.” Bending to scoop you up in his arms to nestle against his chest while Elrond carefully lifted the rocker guiding Glorfindel into the guest apartment that had been prepared for you, now with a cushioned cot for your fawn Thranduil gently raised in its waking at your being lifted. Contently it settled onto its new bed as you did yours with Teddy in a by the bed bassinet covered up again. Stealing one last finicky adjustment to your blanket Glorfindel patted your shoulder then joined the others in returning to your discoveries.


	3. Princess Peach Pt 2

Slits of light filled the room and made your eyes flutter open. The loss of the scent of the stables made you sit up and look around at the open room with a big plushy bed you were resting on surrounded by sheer curtains billowing inside on the breeze. Beside you was a pair of beds, the larger holding your stirring fawn and the other with Teddy. Inching to the end of the bed you grumbled at your belt pinching you and your feet waking up from your night sleeping in your boots. Shrugging out of your coat you left it at the foot of the bed next to your bag that had been brought in for you the night before.

Through the open door as you checked on Teddy, who was still sleeping soundly you spotted Elrond passing through the door with a hint of a grin on his face, “Good morning. I trust you slept well?”

Your head tilted to the side and his brow inched up, “The room is lovely, thank you.”

Elrond, “Well we certainly were not going to leave you in the stables.” He looked you over then glanced at Teddy, “Breakfast should be ready shortly, our cooks just started on it. Wished for you to have a hearty meal after your long travels so we could have some time to get to know you a bit better.”

You nodded and wet your lips hastily asking, “I was wondering,” he nodded, “Would I be able to take a bath,” in a weak chuckle he nodded again, “Probably would be better if I didn’t smell like I’ve been wandering for weeks and spent a night in a troll hoard.”

“Of course. We have a bathhouse open to all.”

In a glance at Teddy you asked, “Would it be too much to ask if one of you could keep an eye on Teddy for me?”

Elrond nodded while you eyed Thranduil entering the doorway beside Glorfindel, the former who said, “Tauriel would not mind joining you in the bathhouse if you wished.”

With a grin you replied, “Oh, um, I would rather not take him there,” their brows inched up, “Not until his bath time at least, he is quite enchanted by bubbles and even in his rough tries at crawling I wouldn’t risk it.”

Thranduil, “You would grant such space between you and your child so easily even with strangers?”

A weak giggle left you as you said, “But you’re not strangers, not to me at least. I’ve always been the odd duck out and those books on your world. You gave me so much to keep me going in my worst times. Reading how you struggled and lost and kept on battling, as pitiful as it sounds even just as versions of you I made up in my own mind growing up I would consider each of you my friends and trust you with my life, our lives. I know I’m just a stranger to you,” your eyes scanned over the visibly stunned and touched men before you, “But you’re not to me. Besides, I highly doubt any of you would hurt him.”

Elrond cleared his throat to keep his voice from cracking then said, “I will show you to the bathhouse then.”

Thranduil moved closer to peer in at Teddy then glance at you in your move to pull out a stack of fresh clothes to change into along with a pouch for your toiletries. On your feet after you had removed your boots and set them next to your bag you followed Elrond brushing a strip of your hair out of your face and said, “Thank you.” His head turned to look at you with lips partially parted, “For allowing us to stay for a bit, and the room and everything else.”

Elrond, “You are welcome to stay as long as you wish to. We are eternally in your debt for destroying the ring.”

“I just hope I can be useful, be able to help out and not just keep taking without payback for you.”

“I am certain we could find you something suitable that will not take you out of Teddy’s reach.” Around another corner he led you and at a pair of double door he opened one for you saying, “There are fresh towels and soaps inside for you. A couple of attendants should be making rounds shortly if you need anything.”

You nodded again, “Thank you. Are there any specific areas I should stick to? First bathhouse.”

He chuckled lowly, “There is the communal bath, the largest, with several private soaking baths behind the screens, if the blue ribbon is lying over the top it is occupied.”

You nodded and walked through the door into the empty room with nothing but the sound of running water. Around the waterfall fed communal bath you passed and walked to one of the walls of screens painted with murals of water scenes with birds and plants. Straight to the first one you slipped around the opening you carefully looped the ribbon from inside over the top to dangle with a small bell to weigh it down.

Wetting your lips you left your clothes on the table by the screen and set your pouch by the sunken bath bubbling from the hot spring feeding the bathhouse then you started to strip, careful to avoid hurting your wrapped arm. Naked you stood and unwrapped your arm revealing the mild burns coating it from your hand up to your elbow then you walked over to step into the bath. Undoing your hair tie you smoothed your fingers through your knotted curls that floated around you in the warm water. Scrubbing yourself with your soap you groaned and dunked your injured arm under the water and then you dunked your head under to rinse out your shampoo.

In surfacing again you brushed your hair back from your face only to glance over your shoulder at the soft gasp from the Elleth entering with a stack of towels in her arms. Hastily she stated, “I will fetch a healer.” Wetting your lips you exhaled and then closed your eyes and turned to plant your hand on the edge of the bath at a hard kick on your bladder embarrassingly making you pee a little. In a string of steady breaths you moved to lift up out of the water to comb through your hair that seemed to soak up twelve pounds of water endlessly draining in each stroke. Hearing shuffling outside you reached for the towel you drew to yourself from the pile that folded around you warmly. Sitting again you continued to comb through your hair laying around you in a wet blanket until the same Elleth returned with another behind her whose lips parted in seeing your burn.

Nearing you the Healer set down her bag and settled on her knees across from you as the Elleth extended her hand towards your comb wielding hand, “May I? So your arm might be tended to properly.”

You nodded and handed it over facing forward and focusing not to flinch at the first stroke of the comb. The Healer eyed your arm she turned over in hers asking, “How did you receive these burns?”

“My safe house was bombed.” Her eyes locked on yours, “Um, meaning it exploded, with me inside. I managed a way out though.”

Healer, “Is your son burned?!”

You shook your head, “No. I got him under my enchanted coat in time, kept him safe. I’ve used some herbs on it got it much better already.”

With a relieved nod she lowered her eyes and drew out a jar of cream she dabbed onto your arm in a warning tap then she smoothed the cream across your burned skin. Carefully once it was coated she wrapped it carefully all the way up to tie it off around your thumb while your ear twitched feeling a separation of your hair while the attendant worked your hair into a long overlapping fishtail braid she tied off with your hair tie secured around the end of your comb handle. Inhaling deeply as she stood you steadied yourself then stood removing your towel with a soft exhale making the Healer in the doorway freeze and turn to see your hand move to your shifting stomach making her lips part asking, “Are you with child?”

Turning your head your eyes locked with hers and you nodded, “Yes. I’m alright, just getting used to the kicking. Barely started a few weeks ago.”

In a flash of panic in her eyes she replied, “Do let us know if you feel unwell at all.”

You nodded again, “I will, thank you.” After she had left you turned and pulled on your comfortable underwear and stretchy wire free nursing bra that you charmed to look a bit less unappealing than the others in your size before grabbing your tan kapri’s along with a clean pale purple flannel shirt mainly for the ability to feed Teddy easier.

Collecting your clothes and pouch you glanced around for your mysteriously gone towel, shaking your head you strolled back to your assigned room where you found the Elf Lords gathered around the bassinette in hunched positions at his first waking grumbles making you smirk and silently summon your camera from your bag to capture the moment. The flash had their arms extend over the bassinette in joint inquisitive glares at the door that melted seeing you lowering the camera saying as you grabbed the picture that popped out of it you waved saying, “Sorry, had to capture the moment.”

Inching back they blinked through their confusion and you moved closer holding out the image, “It’s a camera. Captures sort of, um, moving portraits.” They each inspected the image and you giggled to yourself and inched closer to the bassinette stroking Teddy’s head in his waking stretches with his little fists stroking across his face. “Hey little guy.”

Turning your head you caught Glorfindel’s inspection of your figure then you looked to Elrond in his asking, “Miss Pear? Correct me if I was mistaken, however, my Healer upon informing me of her seeing to your burns she seemed to come under the impression you are with child.”

“I am.”

Thranduil inched up and wet his lips inhaling sharply before glancing at Teddy again and asked, “How old is Teddy?”

“Um, he was born in April, the, tenth, I believe, I have it written down, somewhere.”

Thranduil nodded with narrowed eyes, “April, this past April?”

“Yes.”

Glorfindel, “Not the April prior to, this, past April?”

A grin split across your face and you shook your head, “Yes, this past April, as in three weeks ago April.”

Elrond, “Then I believe there must have been a mistake, you could not possibly be with child and have given birth in April.”

“There is no mistake, I haven’t,”

Glorfindel, “You haven’t-, haven’t what?”

You giggled again then said, “I haven’t given birth.” All their brows furrowed in confusion and you said, “Teddy is my Godson.” All at once they inhaled and straightened up, “There was a war going on and I was asked to watch him and then I ended up in Middle Earth.”

Thranduil looked to Elrond, “Do you still have a midwife here in Rivendell?”

“No. Ours left last century, Lothlorien does not have one either.”

Thranduil, “Kuu still dwells in my kingdom. She was the midwife for myself and Legolas.”

You giggle and they look at you and you shake your head, “Sorry, just imagining an Elleth looking similar to your age yet having been alive for your birth in what, early first age? I can’t imagine you have any Elves showing their age or you’d all look like Gandalf.”

He nods, “True, she still does have her youthful glow. And will care for you gladly with the utmost respect. Your husband did not travel with you?”

“He died before I found out I was pregnant, nearly five months ago now.”

Elrond, “It is a terrible fate, to lose your one love.”

You let out a wry chuckle then you said in curling your leg to sit on the end of your bed beside Elrond, “No, I was a warm bed and a deep purse, made certain of me knowing that when he left me for someone else. If it wasn’t for that storm and that whiskey I wouldn’t be so round.” Easing your hands over your stomach as your other foot raised to settle by your other catching their open mouthed stares as you looked them over.

Glorfindel, “He abandoned you for someone else? How could he?”

You chuckled again, “Apparently she wasn’t as demanding, asking him to bring supplies from the market on the way home from work after I’d work double shifts.” You glanced over at Teddy as his hand reached out to tap Legolas’ propped on the edge of his bassinette the Prince gladly moved closer for his amusement, you added on with a sigh, “Selfish and demanding, helped to raise 12 siblings and five cousins, never thought I’d hear that one.”

Glorfindel, “After breakfast we can settle the travel plans.” He said looking to Thranduil who nodded making you look between them.

“Travel plans?”

Elrond, “It would be best to have you travel now early on.”

Weakly you chuckled saying, “Really, all of you fawning over all this, you don’t have to.”

Elrond’s eyes met yours and he said, “You have care of an infant with another soon on the way, we all wish for you to receive the best care. Greenwood would supply you with ample protection, comfort and one of the best midwives in our lands. Before Estel we have not had children in our lands for quite some time and even he rotates kingdoms to share the experience.”

“How,” wetting your lips you felt their eyes looking you over, “I don’t have very much money. We haven’t even discussed my possible employment.”

Glorfindel, “You have an entire hill of gold from the troll hoard you emptied.”

“But-,”

Elrond’s hand gently patted your knee, “You entrusted us with the hoard to inspect the weapons and other valuables for historical connections, we have no intentions of keeping your gold.”

Thranduil, “And to imply you are in need of employment, even if you had not found any gold at all-.”

“What? I would just, be living off of your, what pity?”

All of them replied, “It is not pity!”

Ellohrir, “Even we know you cherish mothers.”

Elladan, “No mother would ever be demanded to pay for aid in childcare.”

“You’re serious?”

Glorfindel, “I take it that is not the normal treatment in your world.”

You giggled again, “Everyone and everything has a price, even water. A lot of people lose their homes in just paying for help in giving birth safely. Children are the most expensive decisions you could make.”

Thranduil shifted in his seat, “Lose your homes-,”

Teddy let out a whine making Legolas peer down at him and you reached down to pull out your diaper bag you settled in your lap, “Right on time.” You pulled out a fresh diaper along with the wipes that the twins collected making your lips purse for a moment along with the changing mat and fresh onesie they all grinned at seeing the tiny foxes. “Thank you.” On the changing table they set up from the closet they carefully helped to change the fussy infant that was then passed to you for his feeding you pulled out your cardigan for.

Thranduil, “Is that common practice for nursing mothers to hide their children?”

“It’s thought of as offensive.”

All, “How?!” the twins sat on their stools again.

You shrugged, “A lot of people take offense at bare breasts. No reason behind it, they’re sexualized and deemed offensive even for their intended purposes.”

Glorfindel, “None have that opinion here.”

Elrond nodded, “Nurse how you feel comfortable.”

Thranduil nodded saying with his eyes sinking to the cardigan across your chest you looked to with a gasp then reached under, “You may trust none here will ogle you.” His head tilted asking, “Are you in pain?”

Your hand lowered and raised Teddy’s hand inspecting his nails, “When you are full I am trimming these nails of yours. So tiny yet these sharp little nails of yours, least expected I suppose.” You looked to him adjusting Teddy in your arm and at the polka dotted cloth covering most of your breast puzzling the King who stole a curious glance from Teddy’s hand latched onto your finger you said, “It’s a nursing bra, it has a flap over the nipple so you don’t have to just flop them out. Pretty useful the bigger you get.”

Elrond, “I suppose it would be.”

Legolas, “Especially if it’s cold.” He said with a grin at you making you chuckle.

In a glance out into the garden across from your bed you eyed the fawn eating from the food an Elleth brought to him after his glance at you that you flashed him a grin in easing his worries that it was safe. Thranduil, “I assure you your fawn will be welcome as well.”

“I really don’t think he’s my fawn. I intended to set him free when his leg is mended, but I mean, where would a white fawn come from for Trolls to even be able to steal it?”

Elrond answered through Thranduil’s third glance at your bare fingers still feeling the sting of your revelation of how terribly you had been settled into an unpleasant advantageous marriage through Glorfindel’s eyes shifted to your shifting belly your free hand smoothed over. “Trolls must have stolen him from far away.” Reaching down you drew out a pair of nail clippers you raised to carefully clip each of his tiny nails on his fingers the enchanted clippers collected inside before you folded them and put them back in your bag.

Glorfindel added, “I wouldn’t wonder that his father would be on the hunt for him and be glad to learn you have taken such immaculate care of him.”

“I assumed he would be upset, me running off.”

Thranduil shifted in his seat as you shifted Teddy to cover the flap on your bra again and pull your shirt together again to start buttoning it up again one handed, “In Greenwood we have a great herd of stags and does. Any number of them would be grateful to have had someone rescue their injured fawn the way you have. Just as your godson’s parents would be honored to know how well you have cared for Teddy as your own. Any parent would wish for their child to be healed and protected.”

You nodded and Elrond said, “If you are ready we could move to our prepared meal.”

Shifting your legs you couldn’t help but smirk at his hand extending behind you as well as Ellohrir’s hand extending to gently settle on your free arm offering support if needed. All at once they all stood and led the way out of the room with the twins behind you grinning at the glimpses of the infant you were holding and the barely visible baby bump promising another child soon enough.

.

At the table in the garden dining hall you settled onto your same stool from the night before. At your side you spotted an Elleth grinning in hurrying over to set down the rocker beside you for Teddy to recline while you ate. Across from you Thranduil sat with Elrond on your left and Glorfindel on your right who kept glancing at your fingers lacing together on your lap while a trio of Elves filled your plates and glasses, grinning in their glances at Teddy who giggled up at each of them. Clearing his throat Glorfindel asked, “Miss Pear,” your eyes turned to meet his, “If I may, you mentioned you worked double shifts, what position did you hold in your old home?”

“Oh, I was a Magizooligist.” In his confused pause you let out a weak giggle clarifying, “Um, here you have deer, elk, horses, goats, sheep, pigs, cats, dogs and birds, to simplify the list greatly. Though in mine we had those but we have an impossibly long list of magical creatures that require proper tending and training to ensure their safety and, well, in the case of dragons the protection of the Wizards and non-magic cities around the lands they claim. That is usually what we do. Or in my case especially when those creatures were illegally handled or traded I would transfer them to proper homes and wipe the memories of any non-magic people who witnessed them. Between my bouts in the dragon breeding grounds.”

Thranduil, “You helped breed dragons?”

You nodded flashing him a hopefully reassuring grin, “Our dragons are different from yours. Ours were never corrupted by someone like Melkor. Where here, like Smaug they aim to gather up treasure hoards, where in ours the are more concerned with open spaces for their young to grow freely in safety. Far more agreeable once you get to know them and they find you tolerable.”

Elrond, “They found you tolerable?”

“I was chief egg inspector.” Making their brows rise, “It came out by accident, I was chasing this wampus cat, it’s a six legged mountain lion, well I misjudged a ledge in my chase and I sort of fell my way down the edge of a cliff onto the ledge outside a Hebridean Black’s nest. I woke up on a pile of furs after a full day of hail and thunderstorms, it took pity on me. Let me wait out the storm and, when the hatchlings started climbing over me when I avoided harming them it impressed their mother and a few months later after a few comments I made, which unknowingly foretold which of them would be the largest or best flier. She spread the word and they started herding me near their nests to see what I could figure out for their hatchlings. Just sort of grew from there.”

Elrond, “Well you certainly will not be given a job that dangerous.”

Giggling to yourself you reached for your glass while Elladan stated, “That would be a given.”

Ellohrir looked to Thranduil, “What sort of position could you have that would be suitable?”

“Honestly, if it’s going to be this big of a hassle-,”

They all looked to you and your eyes flinched wider for a moment as they all said, “It is no hassle at all.” Focusing on your meal you let them continue on about what possible job you could have. Though as your plate cleared you drew Glorfindel from the conversation when in shifting your feet your hand moved to plant on your lower back and your brows flinched together.

In a single move silencing the others Glorfindel cradled you in his arms and stood saying, “Forgive us, we should find you a better place to relax.” At once your arms circled his neck to grip the back of his shirt holding yourself steady against the body now carrying you to a sitting room nearby while Elrond lifted Teddy again and followed after you continuing the conversation without a pause.

Shifting your gaze from the path ahead you peered up at the curly haired blue eyed blonde steadily strolling to the chaise lounge he carefully settled you on against the pile of pillows a group of Elleths had brought you. Softly you whispered, “Thank you.”

In the retraction of his arms his eyes locked yours and he flashed you a quick grin seeing your arms awkwardly settling on your lap. “No need to thank me.”

Around you the men settled into the ring of chairs and couches while the conversation of your profession switched to the conversation of the safest path to the Elf King’s lands. The mountain pass was out of question as the Stone Giants were far too unreliable to be reasoned with so it would be the long meandering path down to Lothlorien and then across Anduin into Southern Greenwood to use the old path, that even with the spiders was way more defensible. But lost to your own thoughts in the warm evening breeze your eyes eased shut after having fed Teddy again and in another stolen glance your way grins spread across their faces in seeing while you settled a bit lower on your back your stomach shifted under your hands. It didn’t take long for them to settle on a plan to travel within the week and for you to be moved back to your room for another long well deserved nap to help you maintain your strength after your travels to keep your baby safe.

.

During breakfast again you answered more questions then to their amusement grins split across their faces in your term for agreeing to be moved from kingdom to kingdom, the group would be responsible for showing you all there is to Rivendell. When their tours were going on the men each took their own turn caring for Teddy, whom they showed off to the eager Elves all hoping to take advantage of the Lords’ protection to do so much sooner than the last mother had allowed them freedom to do so.

Across from Estel in the rocking carriage you shut your eyes and inched down onto the floor to rest your head back on the bench seat behind you stretching out your legs as best you could, breathing deeply to settle your stomach. A small body settling beside you opened your eyes making you grin at Estel as he passed you a piece of lemon taffy, “These help.”

Giggling softly you accepted the candy and answered, “Thank you.” Unwrapping it to slide it between your lips as our free arm settled around his shoulders asking, “So what do you like to do in these long trips?”

He grinned up at you saying, “Elrond gave me a book on some songs for the flute Maglor made for me.”

“Really? For weeks, you play the flute?”

“There are a few interesting things we pass by that I enjoy imagining about.”

With a grin you waved your hand summoning your copy of the Hobbit from your bag strapped to the top of the carriage in your glance up at Teddy asleep in the strapped in bassinette on the bench you had slid off of. “How would you like to hear about very brave little Hobbit?” A grin eased across his face and all around the carriage the Lords stole glances at the carriage carefully listening in to the beginning of the story you had shared was about their world.

.

With sunset came the raising of tents and just past the Company fleeing Goblin Town you closed the book saying at the slowing and swaying stop of the carriage. The crunching of grass signaled the arrival of the Lords, yet it was Glorfindel who opened the door to find you on the floor. “Did you fall off the bench?”

Over his shoulders the others looked through and you shook your head, “No, it helps to stretch my legs.” You glanced around, “Though, I’m probably going to have to slide my way out.”

Over your legs Glorfindel watched Estel walk to him to be let out while Elrond opened the other door to climb in and cradle Teddy, shouldering his diaper bag. When Glorfindel stepped aside Thranduil eased into his spot and reached out cradling you in his arms, turning as you took in his features up close. Your arm eased around he back of his shoulders while the other hand settled on his chest a moment feeling the odd racing of his heart compared to his cool exterior. His golden cast white hair in the last licks of sunlight and pale blue eyes with a timid orange and vanilla scent wafting off him contrasting the cinnamon caramel scent from Glorfindel you were getting embarrassingly used to along with his arms around you.

The King’s deep velvety voice sounded snapping you from your comparison, “When do the Company reach my halls?”

After your soft giggle he helped you to your feet, his hand flinching back after brushing across your belly made you say, “It won’t burn you, you do know that?” At your eyes narrowing you rubbed your belly with both hands saying teasingly, “Come on, you all keep eyeing it, they like attention.”

With parted lips the men turned asking, “They?”

You nodded and whispered, “Triplets, thought twins at first, but no, they found out they couldn’t hide their little brother from me.” His brow inched up and you shrugged, “I am carrying them, sort of impossible to do, not much room to hide.”

Legolas, “You are certain, triplets?”

You nodded, “Ya, I can show you when dinner is cooking.”

Elrond, “How?”

“You’ll see.” In a momentary furrow of your brows your hand settled on Thranduil’s arm at the shifting of your stomach before you giggled saying, “Sorry, take a moment to stop swaying.” He shook his head then dropped his eyes to your belly he timidly reached out and extended his fingers then looked at your face again. Smirking to yourself you claimed his wrist to settle his hand on your belly slowly spreading a grin across his face while you looked to the other Lords inching closer to you, “Come on, plenty of kicks to go around.”

Carefully they each took their turns then guided you towards the seats that had been unpacked around the table set up for you all where Estel insisted hearing about Beorn’s cottage while you waited once you had settled the net of crystals over your belly projecting a misty image of the three shifting infants in your belly. Gasps at the images melted into awed smiles seeing you animatedly reading the wondrous tale, especially your expressions and various voices you used to play each character entrancing Estel even more with his wide eyed gaze.

In the emptying of your bowl while Estel was changing for bed you were found staring off into the distance. Patting Teddy’s back lulling him back to sleep with a soft hum luring the eyes of all around to you in your fingers trailing along a shimmering yet cheaply crafted silver plaited chain holding a tiara like ring. The diamond coated band with a point at the base of a slender pear shaped diamond topped with a tiny oval diamond at the tip. Stealing glances at the ring the men inhaled deeply assuming it had been your wedding ring, though in Estel’s return for a bedtime hug they caught your grin at him accepting his gentle hug and stroke of Teddy’s hand. His eyes lowered to the ring he lifted saying, “Pretty.”

A stunning smile for the Lords split across your face in a weak giggle as you said, “Thank you, my Gran made it for me. Family tradition when we graduate our schools she would make us each a ring. My fingers keep swelling so I can’t wear it right now.”

Estel asked, “Why diamonds?”

You giggled and instantly your hair shifted to a shimmering silvery white like freshly fallen snow making him reach up to touch it, “Because I was born in the worst blizzard in centuries and when she first saw me she thought I had snow on my had all wrapped up in that blanket as they introduced me.” In a blink your hair shifted back to peach down to the tip of your waist length curl filled braid, “She found the stone for the pear and knew it was perfect.” In a quick peck on his nose his smile tripled and you said, “Now, off you pop, straight to bed.” Wetting your lips you scooted to the end of the chair where the twins hurried over to help you up to your feet then led you to your own surprisingly plushy cot you settled down onto for a night’s rest under the guard of the men.

Overnight rains had rolled through leaving you in your connected tents to keep from risking any damage or loss of control of the carriage, for the relief of the ponies you poked your wand out the tents now housed in a protective bubble that warmed itself and kept out the rain easing you through a comfortable days wait. By lunch however with little else to do you had managed to read through the portion written about Mirkwood, a name which after your first utterance was changed to Greenwood at their irritation to the title.

And chuckles spread in hearing the banter between the Elf and Dwarf King with a mental note being taken to enforce extra security on the wine barrel hatch upon your arrival by the King. The darkening mood of Thorin’s descent and battle of which you skipped the already vague ending to lightened the mood at Bilbo’s return to face off with his cousin Lobelia. The final line hit them all with a bittersweet sting while your book was set away with the other pair in your box set of which you agreed to read to the Lords upon a later date. Clearly becoming a possible profession for you, aiding the King by being his official letter, note reader and taker for when he is tired. Though it would mean that you would have to learn various forms of Elvish to be truly efficient in it.

.

Continuing South eventually you caught on to other familiar landmarks in your closing the latest chapter of Trumpeter Swan you were reading for Estel, one of your favorites as a child he adored right away. But in the coating of shadows falling over the carriage silence fell through your group in passing through the cavern on Moria’s edge. A distant clanking stopped you in your tracks and in a reach back you drew your wand from your pocket to glance at Estel saying lowly, “Stay down.”

Waving your wand upwards in a circle upon sliding your way up onto the bench again you silently eased the windows open then moved Teddy’s bassinette and the fawn off the bench opposite you onto the floor by Estel, mentally reciting the charm stirring a lilac mist around you filled with purple flashes of lightning. Three circles and then you would blow on the tip expanding the charm as the smoke circled pooling in the roof until your fourth recitation of the charm.

Turning around Legolas leapt off his horse shouting to the Lords with weapons drawn to defend the carriage while the armed guards went to inspect the noise, “The carriage!” In a ripple of flying hair they all turned and joined the Prince in racing for the carriage with billowing plumes of lilac smoke escaping it only to stop seeing the doors shoot open as the smoke shot out in slithering columns off towards the clanging, expanding rapidly the faster it neared the goblins marching out of Moria.

At the end of the smoke you made your way to your feet in the sound of distant startled screams quickly dying while you poked your head out, “Are you alright?” Looking to Legolas staring wide eyed at the carriage before you flashed him a quick grin, “I am sorry if I startled you. Smoke should wipe them out. Safe to travel on now.”

Nodding cautiously they helped to close the carriage again then mounted their steeds to continue along the path only to catch in the distance your smoke crashing through the goblins filling the plains outside the open gates who all suddenly would vanish from sight then appear transformed into clouds of butterflies. Silently looking on you guided a plume into Moria, where it grew and expanded until it dissipated at no more creatures left to attack freeing the sea of butterflies before you sealed the kingdom in a protective bubble.

In the sight of Elrond’s banners the forces from Lothlorien, stunned in their expectations of a battle inched out of the forest edge to welcome the visitors and welcome expecting Wizard in their midst they were all eager to see.

.

Through the miles of forest you eyed all the trees and armed Elves around you until you passed through the inner ring of trees and a soft glow began to surround your group. Softly in the rocking carriage you hummed to Teddy after his latest feeding, patting his back as the fawn resting his head on your lap let out a bored sigh hoping to stop soon.

Unloaded again Estel and the fawn watched as you were helped the twins out of the carriage and into the sights of the on looking glowing Elves around you curiously looking over the visitors arriving. You especially stood out and after your grin and quick hello to Haldir that left him stunned for a moment he turned to guide you to the largest of all the trees under which you paused. At your side Elrond settled his hand on your shoulder saying, “I take it your world had no cities like this?”

You shook your head, “Not that I’ve seen. Um. No offence, I love Celeborn he’s one of my favorites in the books, however, I am not going up there.” At that the Elves understanding the common tongue froze and locked their eyes on you in shock, “I fall down enough and I don’t need to worsen that by going all the way up there.”

Glorfindel, “I will carry you.”

“20 steps would be awkward. I would have to be unconscious for you to have to carry me all the way up there. It has to be what, two miles?”

Thranduil, “We could alternate every twenty steps.”

“Oh yes, because being passed back and forth on the miles of steps wrapped around the endless tree makes me feel so much safer. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be offensive, but, I’ll be down here. It’ll let you relax with your friends.” Walking off to a nearby bench, Thranduil tilted his head and Legolas alongside Tauriel and their main circle of guards remained with you.

Estel sighed being lifted by Elrond who chuckled seeing the Elves around you with parting lips seeing Teddy’s fist gripping at the neck of your blouse appearing from under the cardigan you had tried to use to shield him from the brightly glowing city in his nap. Seated on the bench in the small garden your eyes turned to land on Legolas when he settled beside you with a grin saying in a comforting tone, “It is not offensive.” In settling his bow on his lap he added, “It is not uncommon for visitors to wish not to risk the climb. Besides, in your condition it is not an easy climb.”

With a giggle you asked, “It does make me wonder, is this the kingdom for bachelors and childless couples then if they all live in the trees, or do they tether their children?”

Legolas chuckled answering, “We have ground level apartments here for parents, usually after a century or two they move back up again.”

“I can’t imagine being cast out of your home for centuries. Or moving from miles of stairs to the ground.”

“We have crank lifts at each station that can be used for that.”

“Ah, makes sense. Does Greenwood have as many bridges without rails?”

Legolas smirked, “Most of ours have detachable rails that will be added again for you and those without have been measured and will have them soon enough. Until then we have guards stationed there to aid in escorting you across if you wish.”

“Are they normally there or being moved there? It seems a hassle for them to be moved there in the chance I might be passing.”

Tauriel chuckled as he replied, “They are the usual guard posts, no extra trouble will be made for chance.”

Legolas eyed the areas around you filling with mingling Elves making him ask, “Would you like to stretch your legs? There are some lovely gardens we could show you.”

You nodded with a grin, “That would be lovely.” Accepting his help up alerting those looking on to your belly as you smoothed your shirt over your middle again.


	4. Princess Peach Pt 3

The middle of the second garden you had been led through a shriek came from you at the head of a curious gazelle that popped through a tall bush coated in tiny flowers. Panting against Legolas’ chest you reached out to pat its head helping to calm yourself that you hadn’t imagined it stirring a pleased hum from it. The startled cry brought out a sea of Elves coming to inspect you, all relaxing seeing it was the same curious gazelle known to wander into the path of many a guest with the same effect. Chuckling behind you Legolas lowered his hands from your shoulders when you straightened up again mumbling, “I, am okay. Just a random gazelle.”

Continuing on you smoothed your hands over your belly then turned to Legolas, “You wouldn’t happen to know where a restroom is?”

Legolas nodded and guided you to the nearby outdoor ballroom with a bath attached they waited outside with Teddy fixed in Legolas’ grip giggling at the faces he was making. Keeping his hold of the boy he led you back to the path and over to a nearby stream filled with glowing fish swimming inside. The clearing of a throat caused you to turn finding Glorfindel beside you with arm extended to ensure you didn’t fall into the stream softly saying, “Lord Celeborn wished to greet you properly.”

Your head turned and looking over the new blonde in the bunch who stole a glance at your belly then looked up again at your saying, “You didn’t have to come down. That’s an awful lot of stairs.”

Weakly a grin inched onto his face and he replied, “The distance is more than acceptable to make your acquaintance Miss Pear. I hear that I am your favorite.” Your smile inched out and he chuckled lowly, “All the more reason to welcome you myself even if you will only be staying the night.” Turning his head he smiled fully at Teddy then glanced to you at the boy’s reach out to be transferred to his arms, a nod from you and he beamed in accepting the boy into his arms, “Hello Teddy.”

The boy giggled then reached out to tap his necklace humming contently, “Aoo.”

As you giggled Celeborn looked to you with brows raised only to grin again at your saying, “He’s becoming more talkative. That’s his approving Aoo.”

Celeborn chuckled and looked down at Teddy in his hand patting his cheek twice with a tap to his nose with giggles erupting from him after you all joined in on before the Lord said, “We have a meal ready for you, if you will join me.” He turned and continued speaking softly to Teddy, who kept giggling and babbling back wide eyed with hair flickering to different colors every few minutes. Along the way you spotted an Elleth hopping up to join the twins, clearly being Arwen who smiled at you in catching your glance her way and through a garden you eyed the outdoor dining room edged with a small babbling brook with what seemed to be a steady stream of swans and cygnets swimming by.

In your snacking a great series of questions were asked on your world and if anything would be missed by you which was calmingly answered with a no, that you had managed to pack all you needed in your fleeing. For your sake the Lords were certain to share that proper tours of this kingdom could come after your birth so you could see their canopy views in all their glory. Followed of course by an assurance that Celeborn would be joining you on your travels ahead to Greenwood in the morning and had insisted on having you bathed and tucked into bed early for the start to the travels so well before sundown you bathed and accepted help in bathing Teddy before changing and settling into the open guest tent under the roots of an endless tree to the sound of the kingdom singing.

.

Crossing through Southern Greenwood, now shaken free of its worn and blackened bark with tattered webs of those Spiders that had fled from the waking trees. On the edge of the border between the two you stopped for lunch eyeing the carriage being led across the bridge there while your fawn wobbled around the chosen clearing you were in after having eaten the lunch supplied for it. Curiously between the armored Lords you strolled across the bridge peering into the enchanted waters meant to knock out those unfortunate enough to touch it. Carefully you were helped back inside the carriage with Estel, who named everything in your path filling with glimpses of guards peering down upon the random squeals and sounds from Teddy, the biggest reaction being when he let out a whine for a feeding.

The stop at the gates lingered on for a few minutes as you finished changing and redressing him for the big tour through the opening gates. “Ooh.” Thranduil’s head turned to you catching your head tilted back taking in the outer wall making him chuckle weakly saying, “Hopefully you will enjoy the rest of the Palace not just our outer walls.”

A playful smirk from you earned a chuckle from him and with a grin Glorfindel patted Teddy’s back at his lean forward against his chest with eyes drooping stirring enamored grins of all you passed. To the edge of embarrassing you had to stop the tour more than once for restroom breaks allowing the Elves around the area you had yet to reach a few more minutes to fully ready that area for you. Word had been sent ahead and for a majority of all bridges crossed the rails were up with eager guards around the others who all caught onto your being sandwiched by the twins with hands fixed on their arms to keep yourself steady as in the weeks of travel you felt you’d nearly doubled in size and turned into a ship tossed at sea with how much your belly kept swaying to and fro.

Up in the Royal Wing between each piece of artwork you poorly read the inscriptions posted in Silvan stirring grins on the Lords’ faces at your easy latch onto their languages so far in their brief studies in the traveling out here. More lessons would be had in the days to come with Glorfindel already having named a plan for the next three days between the stolen chosen displays and even a musical show by the practiced orchestra from the King himself. All of the Lords had chosen a form of Elvish to tutor you in while Arwen stole as much time with Teddy as possible daydreaming of her own time with little ones of her own, always with her father at her side through your double daily naps between snacks and meals in your balcony to your private entrance to the Royal Wing’s garden where your fawn was exploring at the side of the King’s Great Elk.

A loud bellow stirred you on your second morning and through the opened front gates behind the birds that had been following your travels a massive white Elk bounded through with a doe and two other fawns timidly following after him through the emptying halls in the crowded path to your wing. Wiggling to the end of your bed you sat up catching the white quartet approaching the wiggling fawn teetering as quickly as he could with his braced leg towards them.

All around him they circled sniffing and inspecting sharing in his travels and time with you halting in the Elk’s head turning to you in your awkward rise to your feet to fetch Teddy from his fussing for an early feeding. Each of them looked you over focusing on your shifting belly making you lower to sit again as the King’s Elk approached sharing the greater details of how you had looked after their fawn. Contently the family turned their heads to inspect the gardens with assurance from the King’s Elk they would be welcome in these lands far away from the Troll invaded land under the protection of the kind Wizard that saved their son. Slowly they approached you behind their son into your room to greet Teddy who clapped and giggled upon seeing them. All of them let him pet and tap along their snouts for a few moments before turning to explore their new home letting Teddy nurse while more Elves came to respectfully greet the new sacred guests.

In your doorway Thranduil stood stating, “I did assure you they would be grateful. And you can clearly see I was correct, they have accepted a new home in our lands.” Moving closer he asked, “How did you sleep?”

“The bed is nice and soft. Kept having to get up for my bladder, though it is a fantastic apartment, thank you. How much-,”

He shook his head, “Pay no mind to a cost, it is empty normally we would be grateful to gift it to you for your safety and that of Teddy’s and your other little ones.” In a glance over his shoulder he stated, “Kuu has come for a first inspection of you if you are willing.”

You nodded and then glanced to Teddy, who he moved closer to accept in your move to scoot back on the bed allowing the youthful brunette to sit beside you with an eager grin of her own as you rolled up your shirt. Coolly she asked, “Are you aware of how far along you are?”

“I should be just on 6 months tomorrow, so, ideally 3 months left, though multiples usually come a couple weeks early in most cases.”

She nodded and reached out after taking a few measurements of your belly with a measuring tape she had unrolled from her basket. Gentle presses of her hands gave her a good idea of their positions though when Elrond had passed you the net of crystals all the Lords had snuck in to catch a clearer image of the babies you were carrying. Fully stunned for a moment she watched their stretches and shifts then she finished the exam with a series of questions on daily symptoms, all clearly matching your timetable without any concern from her of any dangers in this unseen pregnancy of triplets surely set to wear you out. Extra snacks and special baths for your legs were added nightly sure to be taken care of by the fleet of Elleths scrambling to see to your every need upon hearing just how little time they had until more babies would be coming.

.

The birth itself seemed to worry everyone as a small number of Elleths had been known to take to sailing for how strenuous some could be. True you seemed to be sturdy enough to weather the heavy pregnancy much better than a few of their Elleths had taken to it, usually leaving most bedridden for the final two months. All signs gave them hopes that you could handle the birth with such steadfast assurance that you could get through it.

Daily you would manage your lessons, naps, care for Teddy and still find a bit of time for you to explore just a bit more between the few tested dictations and readings of letters from one of the trade deliveries or council notices hopefully presenting changes to be offered up to the King for consideration.

Before you knew it a month had passed and by then your final task would be reading another chapter from a story from your collection to the King and Teddy to get him to sleep after his busy day being fawned over by all the Lords.

.

Pausing at the corner opposite your apartment your hands rose, one to the wall and the other to your forehead with a grumble. A gentle hand met your shoulder and in turning your eyes opened to fall on Elrond asking, “Have you eaten?”

Flashing him a weak grin you said, “At lunch. Just a bit dizzy, it’ll pass.”

Timidly his hand lowered from pressing the back of his hand to your forehead to rest his palm across your stomach, the swaying confined triplets stretching and readying for their unplannable arrival brought a calming realization for him that you were not ill and neither were they, simply a wear of their eagerness on you. “I will gather up a snack, we should move up your soakings and bath tonight, give you extra time to sleep. Surely Thranduil will understand at limiting your time on errands, we should consider you nearing your stage of laying in.”

With a sigh you said, “I’m not going to be able to fight you on this, am I?”

He shook his head, “Trust me, we will find plenty to occupy you. Tons of company for you to be entertained and Teddy will not suffer from it we assure you.”

“I suppose I’ll go lounge then.”

He nodded and smiled at you, “Good. Go rest.”

That snack led to a lounging lesson with Glorfindel, seeming more like a social call with his sharing more of his thoughts so far on the book you had lent him with a stolen press of his lips to your knuckles parting your lips through a soft blush at his lingering gaze locked on your eyes. Stretched across your bed another sigh left you as yet again you remembered your mother’s various births for your twelve siblings and aunt for her nine children. Even the home births had a great sea of relatives to lend support of any kind and yet essentially you would be alone in this no matter how kind the Elf Lords were.

Unable to sleep in the frenzy you had worked yourself into again you were on your feet with Teddy’s bassinette floating after you. A soft knock on the open doorway into the gardens on the King’s apartment stirred a curious “Enter” from the King at his desk. Looking up from his papers his lips parted seeing your pinkened eyes landing on him, “Miss Pear, you are out of bed. Are you unwell? Should I call for Kuu?”

Shaking your head you wet your lips then shakily answered, “It, that is, could I sleep here?” In a quick tilt of his chin at his hasty nip of his lower lip you added, “I sort of, well, I really don’t have that much time left, and I’ve seen births before, helped with them, but, it’s different, and it’s triplets. I sort of wound myself up and, now I couldn’t sleep, so I thought company-,” blinking again he released his lip and you said, “I, I can go.”

Shaking his head he found his feet, “I could not in good conscience send you back to sleeplessly toss. If it is company you feel will aid in sleep, then by all means, you and Teddy are welcome any time you feel the need.” Strolling around his desk he guided you into his own bedroom stating, “I will be just through the door if you require anything.” The wrinkled and disheveled sheets halfway tossed back from his leaving bed this morning had you turning to look up at him. “My guest bed is a greater distance yet open if you would prefer a tidier bed.”

You shook your head, “No, I, I don’t want to put you out.”

Lowly he chuckled and shook his head, “You are not putting me out. You require rest, so, please,” his hand extended motioning for you to climb into the bed as he gently helped you across it and under the covers he pulled up to your waist then paused at your soft sniffle making him sit beside you.

Shaking your head you flashed him a weak grin, “Sorry, I just, I can’t help but be scared.”

He shook his head and settled his hand on your shoulder, “That is nothing to apologize for. I was terrified before Legolas was born, Elrond was near tearing his own hair out with both of Celebrian’s pregnancies. It is expected, birth is painful with no lack of discomfort, yet the reward-,”

You nodded again and he froze for a moment at your arms circling his chest and back in a tight hug his arms folded around you to return for the brief few moments it lasted until you realized the pounding you heard wasn’t just your heartbeat but his. A timid peck on his cheek made his eyes twitch a bit wider only to drop when his eyes met yours seeing your weak grin in your soft, “Thank you.”

A timid chuckle left him and he again helped you lower to your side and stood to raise the blankets to your shoulder. In the closing of your eyes his head tilted to the side catching the moonlight flashing across it renewing its bright glimmer from its usual snow like shade even masked in its peach shade making your hair all the more alluring to their kin. Many an Elf wondered just how beautiful your children would be and if they would be similar to Teddy so he would not feel left out. Unable to help it with the pat of his hand on your shoulder he leaned in and left a chaste kiss to your temple, barely above a whisper “Sleep well” was spoken and he had risen and turned to leave breathing deeply as he did to keep himself calm.

This was not the first hug you had shared, though it was the first time you had kissed him, even in gratitude it was a great marker not to be taken lightly yet in your condition with an empty hole where your husband or relatives should be gladly he had taken the role up of your supporter alongside the other Lords. Though if your pregnancy was to linger on he was certain that the pounding of his heart would have to be considered for possible reasons, clearly you were the source yet feeling anything for another woman was far beyond what he imagined possible even after his first union being simply an arranged one with a hard won affection and trust between them. Already Glorfindel had taken it upon himself to place certain portions of your days in hopes of solidifying the clear happiness you shared in one another’s company, and with him on guard patrol tonight in the forest you had no doubt come here after noticing he was gone.

Stealing another glance at Teddy when he gave a content hum in his sleep a grin eased across his lips in lowering into his seat again with a silent hope that he could play a part in your future if even as just a friend, though since first being granted a chance to hold Teddy he had hoped to be your companion or something far greater. No doubt Glorfindel would have something to say about it and a conversation would be had with all this to be considered when things would move forward, though in consideration of your ordeal all this would be between them until after your birth, which they all hoped you would allow them to take part in to support you.

Leaning back in his seat he returned to his papers taking notes on possible changes to a few minor details until the front door to his apartment opened and his eyes snapped to you ensuring you were still sleeping soundly. A sighing shift had Legolas pausing a foot form his desk making his father state in a low calm tone, _“Miss Pear became concerned about her upcoming birth and requested company while she rested in hopes of easing her nerves.”_

Legolas wet his lips and moved closer, _“Concerned?”_

Thranduil shook his head reaching out to pat his hand on his son’s arm, _“Every parent becomes concerned around the time of birth for their little ones. With so many on the way we would all be concerned had she shown none.”_ Easing his son’s worries greatly, _“How were the patrols?”_

He nodded, _“Good. We managed to clear a great deal more webs.”_ He glanced over to you again, _“There is no way to know when she will give birth exactly?”_

Thranduil chuckled lowly, _“No. We must be patient. They will arrive in due time.”_

True to his concerns Thranduil next spotted Glorfindel entering only to freeze and look between you both making the King sigh and repeat the explanation stirring up a glimpse of regret in the Lord’s eyes at not being there for you. Joining him in the seat beside his when Legolas went off to help see to your breakfast your encounter had been shared and with a nod Glorfindel seemed to ease a bit in that him and his eldest friend could both aid you in the raising of your children. At least for the time being they could relax that there would be no competition between them and this could be worked out with you in time, now they sat back and thought on brighter things. Names for one, the appearance of your children and how valiantly you would bring them into this world.

.

Breakfast was set out and from his place asleep on the lounge under the window Thranduil stirred and helped you up for a trip to the toilet, after which your tea and daily herbs were readied for you with the breakfast he left you to at having to ready for an early meeting. Glorfindel instead entered from the King’s garden entrance to join you with a kind smile. His place to keep a respectful distance was abandoned at your clear worries finally showing through and with a soft assurance that you were always welcome in his apartment or to find him no matter who he was with or what task he was appointed at the time.

Not long after you were off on your daily waddle with Arwen while he returned to another round in the archery grounds assisting in training some of the younger guards not yet ready for unsupervised patrols. Snacks and a nap before lunch led to a stop with Elrond for another lesson blending into one with Celeborn mingled with tea leading up to dinner.

A few days had bled on and taking up on the Lord’s offer when your doubts and the weight of the empty half of your bed had been enough and once again quietly you entered another garden entrance, this time to Glorfindel’s apartment. Soundly on his belly the Elf Lord slept even through your easing into the bed, pulling the covers you laid out on over your back you shifted to rest your head against is back with your arm around his middle closing your eyes in settling against him trying not to worry about how he would take to being your pillow.

The soft coo of Teddy in being lifted from his bassinette by Ellohrir came with a soft warning, _“Careful there Glorfindel. There seems to be a creature sprawled across your back.” _

Tilting his head he spotted the hand from the arm draped across him his hand engulfed tenderly, _“Creature?”_ He questioned only to hear a chuckle in return.

Elladhan,_ “You should have heard her grumbling earlier before we untangled her foot from the sheets or a knee to the nether regions would have woken you no doubt.”_

Softly the Lord chuckled then stated, _“We should let her rest then. At least until Teddy requires feeding.”_

Ellohrir shook his head, _“The chill box in her room is amply stocked for her to rest. It appears she has gotten ample practice with that odd milking machine of hers for the future little ones so we all might feed them at once and in her resting.”_

Elladhan, _“Of which we hope she gets ample once all this is over.”_

Glorfindel grinned easing your arm a bit more around himself settled into his pillow again relaxing at their taking Teddy for a short walk allowing you to rest in his refusal to wake you. A few more hours you slept soundly until a cart for breakfast was brought in sent by the King at his impatience for putting it off any longer. Inching up you drew in a breath feeling his hand releasing yours in his turn to try and help you to sit up. Pausing to look you over he asked, “Did you sleep well? You can rest some more after we eat if you wish.”

With a nod you answered, “I’m alright.” Curiously your eyes roamed over his lopsided curl filled braid sliding over his partially exposed chest in the loose shirt with its untied opening.

In the lifting of his hand to brush your bangs back behind your ear your eyes locked on his and his grin deepened in saying, “I am glad you came to me. Did you have trouble sleeping again?”

“Bad dream.”

“About what?”

As you wet your lips he lowered his gaze to your lips then raised them to your eyes again in your shrug, “Didn’t make sense. Thranduil’s Elk kept throwing apples at Legolas’ horse, and then birds got involved and then randomly it ended with a squirrel sneezing an acorn at Celeborn turning him into a bunny.” With a chuckle from him you rolled your eyes, “If you had seen it you would have been concerned too.”

He chuckled again, “I am not doubting that. Now, time to eat.” Helping you up to your feet he smoothed his hand across your shifting belly in the short walk to your seat at his table where his finger stole a graze against the ridge of your ear in pulling back to sit beside you.

…

A long week of storms and busy days readying the usual potions for births taking over a week each you spent a great deal of your time alone at another final sweep of the forest and scouting party to the southern stretch of Greenwood. Tucked up in bed after putting Teddy down after a bath you sniffled and tried to keep your sobs to a minimum though word was sent to the King on patrol while Glorfindel was far out of reach near Amon Lanc. Clearly the latter seen publicly as your Consort after your choosing to share a bed with him, yet so far from you Thranduil as your accepted Companion was sent for though before long you had cried yourself to sleep.

Bathed and changed into his sleeping layers and maroon robe the barefoot crownless King crept into the apartment with breakfast on the way. Straight to your bed he moved then sat down behind you lowering behind you easing his palm across your lower back he could feel was troubling you. The deepening of your breaths signaled the spread of his grin as you awoke. Rolling onto your back under his arm your eyes locked on his while you took in how late it must have been at the brightly lit room, “How late is it?”

Sweetly he replied, “Nearly midday. I had breakfast ordered for you. Another bad dream? I was told you were upset.”

“I’m-,” His hand cupped your cheek silencing your apology in his move to press his forehead to yours.

“If you are ailing I will be here to help you however possible.”

Shaking your head when his pulled back after your whisper of, “I can’t-.” The tearful tone had his eyes locking on yours with concern as your night of all your years of loneliness crashed into you since having taken your job making you travel so much since your ex had left you now leaving you in the presence of all these amazing men and caregivers doting on you endlessly. “I can’t expect you to fix everything.”

“I want to. Give me something I can fix.” His eyes filled with tears in his aching want to assist you in easing your pains and worries only to close at your lips meeting his. Without thought you had closed the distance but a tilt of his head at his hand cradling your cheek the kiss deepened and in a mingling of hums and lips working together your own hand found his cheek halting his try to pull back at the entrance of the breakfast cart behind your bedroom door. A low muffled chuckle came from him in melting around you with his free hand dropping to your belly to stroke it adoringly in the clear bonding act marking him as your Consort and you as his Wife.

Against your lips he grumbled at the call for him through the door then broke his lips free to hum, “Come, eat. I will find you after.” Again his lips met yours in his shift up onto his knees to help you to the bed and over to the table in the dining room, where again in your seat his lips met yours in a lingering kiss meant to tide him over till his return followed by another on the back of your hand. “Eat well. I will return as quickly as I can manage.” His hand released yours in his rise and he turned to join the waiting messenger in the hall leaving you in a stunned stare at his back and the door closed behind him while your fingertips rose to your tingling lips.

For a few hours you enjoyed your privacy as you settled into the realization of what you had done. Out into the garden you strolled then made your way to the library, halfway across a large hall you inhaled sharply and moved a step closer to the pillar beside you with a hand planted on your belly tearing a guard on watch towards your side. His hands hovered over your shoulder uncertain if he should touch you or not, “Miss Pear, are you in pain?”

“I just, need a minute.” But the damage was done and in lowering to sit beside the pillar closing your eyes at the embarrassingly painful gas bubble in the rippling echo of others calling for Kuu stating that you were in pain from his mental warning as per orders for the birthing plan.

Within a few moments Celeborn, Elrond and the twins were around you with Legolas sliding into view behind Kuu who had come running. Shaking your head at her kneeling beside you you stated before she could ask, “I’m not in labor. It’ll pass.”

Ignoring your sigh she reached out to confirm the babies hadn’t shifted lower just yet making her clear the Lords away while the Guard carried you into a nearby sitting room. All peering back at you when she helped to ease you down onto your back with the Elf King and Glorfindel arriving behind them only to be held back by the others giving you space. Softly at her hands easing around below your belly you said, “It’s just a bubble. It’ll pass.”

With a grin she replied, “I can massage it, help ease your pain.”

Laying your head back you sighed again, “So embarrassing.”

Softly she chuckled saying, “Do not be embarrassed.”

“The whole castle no doubt is all wound up now with that alarm.”

Making her chuckle again, “It is a good sign. All is moving forward and we will have a pin drop response for when you require it.”

Closing your eyes again you laid back grimacing at the painful cramp dissipating with a far from what you considered human groan of your stomach followed by your need for the toilet at a kick to your bladder. Outside again you had to grin at the spreading group of Lords all assuring you they would check on you later.

..

Dinner came and went and alone you once again turned to doubting and insecurity when your mind had looped back around again in remembering your nights with both of the incredible Elf Lords. Again your pain had led you to possibly hurting two amazing men and you couldn’t help but mentally wail on yourself for how you had let yourself possibly lead both men on just out of sheer loneliness and self pity. Yes you didn’t need much to fall for the pair, they were just that amazing but they didn’t deserve this game. They didn’t deserve to be led around by the likes of you, certainly no one close to deserving men as selfless as them, you would only let them down.

Another sniffle from you and lost in your own pity party arms circled your middle and into the chest of Glorfindel you were molded with his head nuzzling against the back of yours holding you for a few moments until you calmed. Turning your head back you shifted back to lock your eyes on his, “Sorry. You really don’t have to bother with me.”

“You are not a bother.”

Shaking your head you replied, “I don’t deserve your attention.”

Closing your eyes you rolled back to your side and his lips parted. Retracting his arm he hastily hopped over you to lay out in front of you opening your eyes in the cupping of your cheek. “You are more brilliant than the endless starlit skies. My attention is not a matter of deserving but demand. I pitifully pale in comparison to the light radiating solely in your eyes. I will never be able to compare the heavens to the sight before me. It is no bother, I wish to be here and would never choose to be another place away from you.”

On the edge of tears again your eyes shut in his lean in to press his lips to yours. The gentle touch of your fingertips on his cheek tilted his head in his taken signal to deepen the kiss. Suddenly his lips left yours in a clatter outside your room announced to be a guard colliding with the wall in trying to avoid the antlers of the King’s Elf.

Another cupping of your cheek had him purring a breath from your lips, “The King and I will ensure you never want for anything.” A gentle of his lips to yours was followed by his whispered purr of, “Please no more tears unless they are tears of endless joy.” Again his lips found yours and you were snuggled up in his arms lovingly tangling with the Lord kissing passionately with a shrill cry being the thing to snap you back to the world.

Chuckling weakly he eased his arm from under you and hopped up out of bed to fetch Teddy, greeting him with gentle hums and a kiss on his forehead in changing him before bringing him over to you for a feeding. Settled at your side his fingers stroked across Teddy’s head in his lean in to claim another gentle kiss while you nursed. A knock at your door pulled him from bed again and within a few moments the grinning King was strolling over to you taking up the formerly bare spot to settle beside you stealing a kiss of his own when he did in the tender cupping of your cheek. “Did you sleep well?” His eyes looked over your face, “Why were you crying?”

Glorfindel claimed his spot again as you shrugged and said, “Self doubts.” His eyes crept closer to the edge of tearing up and you said, “I’ve grown up reading about all of you, hard not to feel up to par.”

Thranduil, “Up to par…”

You shook your head, “Golf reference,” his brow inched up, “Golf is a sport, please don’t ask me to explain the rules of it it’s dreadfully dull and detailed. It’s just a common phrase on the set amount of tries to get the ball in each hole.”

He nodded and leaned in kissing you again, “You are not the par, you are well surpassing the par.”

A smirk quirked across your lips stirring one on their lips in return, “You’re supposed to get under the par,” weakly you giggled then added, “Thank you all the same.” Melting into his next offered kiss.


	5. Princess Peach Pt 4

Nightly the Lord and King would trade off turns sharing your nights with one of them ensuring they would ensure you wouldn’t sleep alone even to the point of moving you and Teddy into the King’s spare room beside Glorfindel’s new apartment. You had grown far rounder and more tired by the day marking the completion of your potions just in time from what you remembered of your mother’s births and symptoms beforehand.

Nearly half the day you seemed to be in bed or dozing off much to the elation of the Elves having been so on edge at your constant energy keeping you from their usual bedridden states this close to labor greatly limiting Estel’s story time. A letter from Rivendell however seemed to silence the table at breakfast in Elrond peering across the table at you to ask, “Miss Pear, you are a Princess?”

Lowering your scone you felt all eyes on you and with a raised hand to your lips covering your final chew and swallow to reply, “What?”

Elrond passed the letter to Celeborn on his left to start its round of the table then stated, “According to Lord Halm your sister Baloo arrived with Thorin Oakenshield and his company. Once she was informed we had transported you here she named you as Princess Peach.”

A giggle escaped you and you covered your mouth for a moment then giggled out, “Baloo Bear, oh I haven’t seen her in years. I can’t believe she got here too.” Inching up in your seat you asked, “She’s okay? Not injured or anything?”

Elrond shook his head and you giggled again looking to Estel who asked, “Mister Baggins is coming?!”

You nodded and smiled at him, “Mister Baggins is coming.”

Thranduil’s hand shifted to yours turning your head to face him and he asked, “Jaqi, your title? You were a Princess back in your world?”

You shook your head, “No. I mean, father was called King of the Dust Bowl. It’s a race. We all raced for a bit, I mean we used to perform for muggles all the time, he used to have me up on the handlebars till I crept over three feet then I got my own mini bike. I have pictures somewhere.”

Celeborn, “Though your family was well known? As was his title?”

Again you let out a weak chuckle, “It was just a stage name, like the Calamity Kid or the Dirt Dog Duggins, ooh, Rip Chord Robbins.”

Thranduil, “All the same your title will be honored.”

“But-,”

Legolas, “Forgive me for asking, why Princess Peach if you call yourself Miss Pear?”

Reaching up you raised your peach colored braid, “My hair color. We all have nicknames based on our chosen colors. Baloo Bear’s is blue.”

Elladhan, “And you are Princess Peach for your place as eldest, fitting.”

You shook your head, “Princess Peach is also a character in a popular game, my bike and mini cars were modeled after hers, and my baby brothers dressed up as Mario and Luigi.”

Ellohrir, “We will have to record your lineage. What are your parents names?”

With a quick giggle you answered, “Funnily enough Nimrodel and Amroth.” Again they all froze and looked at you, “I highly doubt they were the same ones, they were mortal like me. Tons of people are named after characters in Tolkien’s books.”

Celeborn, “I knew the pair of them and I would stake my kingdom on you being their child, you are her mirror image with your father’s eyes.”

With a smirk you playfully replied, “Probably not their ears though.”

Glorfindel smirked and brushed your hair behind your ear saying, “Who knows there seems to be a slight point forming here.” His smirk deepened in your glance at him.

Elrond, “Forgive me, you said they, were mortal?”

You looked to him and nodded, “Few years back they won these tickets for a cruise, ended up getting caught in a bad storm. Didn’t make it.”

Legolas, “Cruise?”

“It’s a large ship, they have entertainers and shows and dinners and it sails to several islands where you can get off and explore. Usually reliable, but Hurricane Gordon turned and caught them.” Thranduil’s hand settled on your shoulder while Glorfindel’s folded around your free hand, “It’s okay. Everybody has to go sometime. They went out how they wanted, together.”

Thranduil lowly hummed, “You are not going anywhere.”

Estel hopped out of his chair asking, “Can we find your pictures?!”

You smiled at him and nodded grabbing your scone as you stood with the Lords easing your chair back to help you up, “Of course, let’s go check my trunk from my pouch.” Leading him back to your room with the others right behind you eager to see your family for themselves.

.

The uncovering of your title and rumored lineage proven for the Lords in the photographs they had been shown bled into a readying for the incoming relative to the unknown Princess in hopes she would make it in time for the birth. Though like the weather plans change and in the middle of their hunting trip a flock of birds carried the news off to the Elf Lords. A splash of blood in your morning soak stirred a groan from you, inhaling shakily you managed to get yourself out, dry off and pull on a sleeping gown, shakily you managed to crawl to the doorway and shout out for one of the guards, who hurried in and helped you to the foot of your bed when you asked while another ran off to fetch Kuu. Within minutes she was by your side and inspecting the vials of potions you had brewed, one for bleeding out, another for healing you after birth and energy to help you recover.

Hunched over resting your head on the bench at the end of the bed on a cushioned stool Kuu settled behind you guiding you through the pushes. Barely after you had begun Glorfindel and Thranduil burst through his apartment door joining Legolas’ side tugging off their armored layers then took your sides folding their hands around yours in time for a final push bringing your first little girl out into Kuu’s hands. Carefully Celeborn cradled her to carry her to the bathing bowl grinning at the small girl crying and curling up in his palms.

In steady breaths you focused on the dots embroidered on the comforter under your arms through the muffled sentiments and comments flooding around you. Tightly your body clenched and you whimpered out in another wave of pain flooding in. Hands clenched into and around yours urging you on through your next set of pushes ending with your second daughter crying out in Elrond’s hands. A few moments you paused resting your forehead on the bed breathing deeply until again it started and within a few minutes the small boy came crying out for his freshly bundled sisters for his own bath.

Another few calming breaths for you after and you downed the healing potion stirring another pained whimper in your being helped to the toilet. Hunched forward you breathed deeply at the stunning shrinking of your belly to Tauriel and Arwen’s shock before you downed the potion for blood loss and energy once you were at the tub to clean your lower half up. A wave of your hand brought you a change of clothes you pulled on then headed to King’s bed where the infants were brought to while your room was to be cleaned.

Around you the group all looked you over in shock seeing you as if you weren’t just put through three hard births at once cradling your oldest daughter. A gentle trace of your fingers around her wrist on her shifting arm reaching up for you summoned a glowing yellow ring around her wrist in the gentle kiss you left on her forehead.

A periwinkle one was given to her sister with a teal for your son, the three of whom sat with blonde shimmering hair and pointed ears cooing up at you with your purple eyes wiggling their fingers as their hair flickered to a soft peach. On your right Teddy was brought in cradled in Ellohrir’s arms to crawl over to the trio with a happy squeal of his own. Giggling softly you said, “Come here Teddy, come meet your siblings.”

Smiles spread around the room and the group all settled around the bed as your hopeful husbands settled around you with Estel hurrying to Legolas’ side across from you peering over at the infants curiously. In a tilt of your head you asked the pair around you, “Want to hold one?”

Celeborn looked you over as the pair around you claimed one of your daughters while you held your son, “Have you thought of names yet?”

Glancing at your daughters you answered, “Luna, Melody,” then you stroked your son’s cheek adding, “and Pluto.”

A juggle of a first feeding mingling comments came from the crowd sharing their sentiments for the little ones. A stolen glance your way brought Kuu into Legolas’ view checking your belly under your brushed up t shirt now looking toned with a small poof of barely a pinch worth of fat on your stomach as the only proof of your former status. Joining the Prince in looking you over Elrond joined Kuu, placing his hand over your forehead calming the others in saying, _“Good, merely resting.”_

Kuu grinned up at him, _“The Princess did mention her potions would cause her to sleep shortly after consuming.”_

Thranduil, _“I have never seen any mother lose that much weight from healing herbs post birth.”_

Kuu, _“It was mentioned in our conversations on the potions. Her mother swore by them apparently. No doubt with her carrying another child nearly each year there was a great need to recover quickly to birth 13.”_

Celeborn, _“One child a year must have been tiring. She did mention having multiple births as well, even a few years apart that must be daunting a task all the same_.” His gaze lowered to Melody in his arms now with her white hair and blue eyes matching his, _“Three births for such wondrous children.”_

Legolas shifted Teddy a bit higher on his chest in his sleep to kiss the top of his head, _“Perhaps we should work out the task chart now?”_

His eyes turned to his father helping Kuu pulling the covers a bit higher to your shoulder answering, _“That would be best.”_ Turning his own gaze to the spreading point on your ear revealed in brushing your hair behind it while Glorfindel stroked Pluto’s cheek adoringly in kissing the tiny hand he raised up at him.

Moving Luna into Thranduil’s arm again his grin deepened in the transfer of the child back into his hold from Arwen who stated, _“I will fetch our gifts to leave for when Jaqi wakes.”_

Legolas peered up at his father lifting Luna higher to kiss her cheek making her give off a content squeak in his finger being gripped by her little hand, _“Perhaps Ada we might share a glimpse of the trio in a brief tour while their naneth sleeps.”_

Glorfindel, _“It might help to calm everyone down from their worries after the quiet birth.”_

Thranduil glanced at you saying, _“Hopefully Jaqi will understand, should she wake early to find us on our stroll.”_

Kuu, _“It is my understanding the potions will cause sleep for several hours.” _The men nodded and turned to head for the hall after both Thranduil and Glorfindel leaned in to kiss your glowing cheek and forehead.

.

As long as they could each Elf and Elleth flocked to the path of the group admiring the trio and memorizing the names of the new Prince and Princesses joining Prince Teddy in hopefully soon exploring through the gardens. Estel especially was thrilled to have another set of children to share the attention with and by your second day the soft sound of a jog through the garden brought more attentions to the area around the path. From his meeting the King even joined in on the inspection and couldn’t help but smirk seeing you in a trot behind a jogging stroller following the path through a trio of gardens stretching for over a mile one of the guards had informed him you were on your second loop. The sound of your steps lulling the infants and Teddy back to sleep from your shifting them from their bassinettes, widely grinning Glorfindel trotted into your path asking, “Dearest, unable to sleep?”

With a giggle you replied, “Have to build up my endurance again.”

Chuckling weakly he said, “Surely that task could wait. It is just a week since you have given birth.”

“Would you feel more comfortable if I walked?”

“Honestly, yes.”

With a sigh you slowed to a walk and he grinned at you saying in his own slowing hop, “Thank you.”

You nodded, “Just how long am I to keep from jogging then?”

“Two weeks,” his playfully challenging smirk melted to a loving grin, “Please?”

“Alright, but I did tell Estel I would teach him cartwheels later.”

“Cartwheel?” You nodded and he sighed peering down at the infants in Thranduil’s easy slip into the space on your free side stealing a peck on your cheek sharing his own plans for the day leading to their guiding you to the waiting breakfast Legolas prepped alongside Estel, who lured you off to playing after. A simple explanation of tag was followed by the stunning display and lesson of cartwheels for the young boy taking to it quickly lengthening the lesson on tumbling you shared increasing your limitations, a conversation you halted by bringing the attention back to the infants you laid out on a blanket in the lush grass.


End file.
